


Nil Desperandum

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Character Death, Consorts - Freeform, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Boyfriends, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hell, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Ruler of Hell, Slow Build, Slut Shaming, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Top Reita (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Kouyou Takashima knew that one day he would die alone. That one day, instead of seeing beautiful paradise waiting for him when his body went back to the Earth forever, he would instead be greeted by burning fire and eternal darkness.But a savior comes to him in the midst of all this darkness to finally save his soul.





	Nil Desperandum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/gifts), [fckpotatochips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckpotatochips/gifts).



> I have been teasing everyone for so long but it is finally here! I worked on it for a few months already, since October lol 
> 
> I hope this lives up to the hype I created ;x; kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> And also, Characters in tags are listed by order of appearance :)

Kouyou Takashima knew that one day he would die alone. That one day, instead of seeing beautiful paradise waiting for him when his body went back to the Earth forever, he would instead be greeted by burning fire and eternal darkness.

 

Firstly though. That was _if_ any of that existed. Kouyou was a bit of a pessimist at heart. Either God hated him personally and wanted to make him suffer, or there was no God and he was just another lonely soul doomed to die in this living hell. That was a bit dramatic, even he had to admit.

 

There was far too much sin in his life for his soul to be pure. Drugs. Alcohol. Fraternizing with taken people and lusting after strangers in dark clubs and University libraries. His life was a mess. Not even the added efforts of his best friends would help pull him out of that spiral. A spiral that would eventually lead to his downfall.

 

Kouyou knew all of this. Yet he continued down that path regardless, uncaring. He loved his best friends, but they deserved more than what he had to offer them. Someone who wasn’t like him, a disappointment with too many skeletons in his closet. Too much weight weighing down on his soul. Self destruction was inevitable at this point.

 

There was not enough. Not enough to make him feel full. Not enough to make him feel happy. Every burst of happiness that he found from every inhale of specialized Marijuana, a burning throatful of alcohol, or a good one night stand from the nightclub he chose that night. It all ebbed away with time. Usually, all he had to show for it the morning after was a pounding headache or sore thighs and an empty bedside.

 

So so tired. He could not help the dull ache every time it happened. Was this really his life now? Maybe if either of his parents still cared about him, they would be disappointed in him. Their youngest son in a constant state of drugs and faceless sex.

 

But not like it mattered.

 

Today was another one of those days. Another year come and gone and the months were getting colder. Plastic pumpkins and tinsel covered cat statues decorated his entire campus. The smell of pumpkin spice and white frosting making him want to throw up. People putting on costumes and going to parties.

 

That was the only good thing about this holiday. The parties. And parties meant alcohol. Alcohol definitely meant getting plastered enough to not remember what he did that night. Perhaps even then, he would get lucky for that night. All week he hadn’t gotten any and he was getting antsy.

 

His apartment was incredibly empty. He needed to fill it somehow.

 

He groaned and rolled over in his bed before blindly reaching around for his phone to message his friends. Secretly he was hoping they would go so he would not be alone.

 

Me: hey losers u going to that party at Die’s tonight?

 

It only took a few minutes before any response came through.

 

AKI: no. Toshiya and I need to finish this stupid group project together. Working with a senior is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me

 

SMALL ONE: i’m not either. I have stuff to do across town

 

Disappointed, he sighed and begrudgingly replied back.

 

Me: oh :/ I guess i’m going alone tonight. AGAIN

 

AKI: please be careful, ok Kou? We don’t want to hear about someone muggin you in some back alley or something because you were too high or drunk to know what was going on.

 

Kouyou knows that Akira means well. But his own pride came out at that moment to bite him in the ass and make him feel nothing but irritated.

 

Me: how about u worry about urself for once. I can take care of myself

 

SMALL ONE: woah hey, u know he’s just concerned for u. Don’t u remember what happened last time?

 

Not one to listen to such things, he just locked his phone and angrily got ready for his day. They didn’t know what they were talking about. He could do just fine on his own.

 

But perhaps. If he knew what would happen that night, he would probably want to stay at home.

 

/////////////////////

 

The day is uneventful. Classes pass at a snail’s pace and he can’t wait for the evening to come by.

 

Finally, his last class for the day lets out and he hurriedly rushed out, ignoring the worried looks on his friend’s faces as he snubs them. Petty, he knows. But he just didn’t want to bother with them right now. Lord knows they would just nag his ear off.

 

He’s on his way to the dorm when a familiar face shows in the sea of people in the many hallways of the Uni, and he rushed to catch up to them.

 

“Die! Hey!”

 

A young man, handsome and tall even for his age, is handing out flyers with colorful Halloween themed words and pictured on them. Probably for his costume party tonight. Long flowing hair the color of some kind of light honey brown is pinned up into a flashy looking ponytail and has bright red glitter smeared on his face.

 

“Oh? Takashima, it’s nice to see you! Are you still coming to the party at my place?”

 

Die was well known for throwing great parties every other week. Sometimes if he was feeling it, he threw one two weeks in a row. Of course, they were weekends only, but Halloween this year fell on a weekday, meaning that thanks to this, Classes would resume next week. And Die’s Halloween parties were easily classified as being legendary every single year. That extra time would help people to nurse their almost inevitable hangovers and drug highs.

 

“Of course! I found a great costume for this year, I think people will love it.”

 

It also wasn’t a secret that Kouyou was a total attention seeker, wanting people to see how beautiful he looked when he made the effort. And if that effort was rewarded, well, that was all up to him in the end. But as long as people looked at him, admired him, he loved that as much.

 

“Well, I definitely look forward to it! I am gonna be a vampire this year. I think Totchi will like it, don’t you?”

 

The name brought a sympathetic frown to his face and he sighed, crossing his arms. Just about everyone who was anyone knew that Die had the biggest fattest crush on Toshiya. Everyone but, of course, Toshiya himself, despite also having feelings for Die. It was so painful to watch them pine after one another that he could not stand it. So he genuinely felt bad about breaking this news to him like this.

 

“Ah, about that. It appears as though his project with Akira is still ongoing. Hence they won’t be able to show up. Sorry, bro.”

 

Die’s face immediately dropped into disappointment and his usually bright and cheerful attitude significantly dimmed. Man, now he really felt bad.

 

“Oh. I see… Um. I have to go get ready for the party. I guess I will see you there then? It starts at eight o’clock tonight.”

 

He tries to attempt a smile, but Kouyou knows the look of wanting to escape anywhere. Not wanting to keep him, he just nods.

 

“Sure. Catch you later then.”

 

Die disappears and he just felt a weird weight settle on his shoulders. But he ignores it and heads to his dorm to get ready. Hopefully tonight he would not have to worry about anything for a whole week once tonight was over with.

 

///////////////////

 

Kouyou stared at himself in his bathroom mirror one last time, admiring himself over and over. The costume he managed to put together for tonight was definitely one that would top the years prior. Forget that old doctor’s costume from last year, this one was sure to turn heads.

 

An all-black ensemble covered his body and hugged his curves in all the right ways. A mock nun’s habit covers his usually long silvery blonde hair, hiding the back of his head and keeping attention more downward. The long button up black cloak over his body would normally seem stuffy, but the long slits that go up to his legs and stop at his thighs make an otherwise strangely religious outfit seem… not as religious. Matching black garters and stockings hug his long pale legs and bring attention to the shiny black boots that were easily two inches off the ground. Not stiletto, hell no. He wasn’t that dumb.

 

“So you are going to the party huh?”

 

A new voice has his hackles raising and he frowns, turning around to face the party crasher.

 

“Akira. Why did I ever give you that extra key to my room? So you can sneak up on me like this?”

 

A leather jacket and acid washed jeans as all his best friend was wearing, totally boring. As usual. He stood leaning against the door to the bathroom, crossing his arms.

 

“I have it so I can check in on you from time to time. I am not giving it back any time soon. So you had best get used to it.”

 

Kouyou snorts and turns back to touch up his makeup.

 

“So? What do you want? Come here to nag at me some more for stuff that is only my business and my business alone?”

 

There is silence, and then a heavy sigh.

 

“You know I only want what is best for you, you’re my best friend and… And I’m worried about you.”

 

His guilty conscience makes him sigh, and he tries not to slam down his blood red lipstick.

 

“Akira… I know what being best friends means to you. And to Takanori. I know it means that you care about me, but you have to understand that I am an adult. Therefore I am capable of handling myself. If I need your help, or Takanori’s… you know I would call you. I swear I will.”

 

At this point there is that sinking feeling from before, settling in his stomach and making him feel like maybe Akira would be right? Perhaps a break wouldn’t hurt? Ah, but that was only a small part. The other ninety percent of his brain was still adamant on being defiant against being fussed over and he drowned out that feeling like he always did.

 

Akira just slumps his shoulders in defeat, eyeing him with apprehension but still not saying anything else on the matter.

 

“I know you will. I trust you to make the right decisions, and so does Taka. Just… try not to overdo it tonight, okay?”

 

Kouyou finally managed to finish his makeup and closes everything into his favorite makeup bag before striding past Akira to his room to get his shoulder bag.

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Somehow he could get the feeling that Akira knew he would anyway. But he was just too tired to argue.

 

/////////////////

 

Kouyou leaves before Akira can say anything else, dolled up and ready to forget who he was for the night and hopefully have some warmth in his bed before he went to sleep tonight.

 

The walk to Die’s place was a familiar one. The senior lived off campus in his old family home about two blocks away and was able to hold such parties thanks to his parents now living elsewhere in the city. And due to the fact that he was well off thanks to his family’s social status in the business world, he was not shy about going all out. He pulled in as much alcohol and as many decorations as he could, trying his best to always make every party better than the last.

 

Which was why when he is only a block away from the large three-story home, he is always impressed by the dedication to such events. Loud music can be heard blaring through top of the line speakers, and from many streets down one could easily see orange and purple strobe lights flashing erratically in unknown patterns. His musical taste was as erratic as his parties. Sometimes there was the unmistakable treble and bass of hip-hop and the occasional pop song, there was also the kind of music that really made these parties stand out.

 

Die was also a huge fan of metal and wasn’t afraid to show off his tastes as loud drums and wailing guitars pierced the night air and made this night feel even more special.

 

Kouyou finally arrives at the party, a straggler amongst couples and friend groups. But he doesn’t mind. He knows the loneliness will be alleviated later. After his fun of course.

 

The decorations in the house are not at all the cheap kind that you would find in some dollar store or some supermarket. These ones are clearly handmade with only the best materials. Hand-painted flags depicting macabre and surreal images hang on the dark tan walls. Realistic spider webs hang from corners and fake blood drips from the ceiling. There are tables lined up against all the walls with rich velvety tablecloths and have fancy looking alcoholic drinks in pewter and glass cups.

 

Despite all the class, he can very easily still smell the unmistakable twinge of weed and nicotine in the air. As well as the combined smells of both alcohol and innumerable sweaty bodies in a sea of smoke. Luckily the door is kept open so the place does not smell too horrible.

 

Kouyou immediately makes a beeline for the tables, writhing and pushing his way through the already full house of sweaty bodies and somewhat cheap costumes. At least his was somewhat decent. Faceless people watched him go by, covered in obscene amounts of glitter or face paint. He barely notices the dark onyx colored eyes watching him from across the room. And when he does, albeit with a fruity but strong smelling cocktail the color of blood in his hands, his breath hitches tight in his throat.

 

His grip on the drink falters, and he can already tell that this stranger has eyes on him and him alone. The man is handsome, devilishly so. His hair is long and raven colored, reaching to his collarbones very easily. It’s messy in a charming way, probably to go with the studded leather jacket and blood stains across his face, as well as the gas mask, slung around his neck. There is a sort of etherealness to him that can only be described as otherworldly, yet the way he seemed to openly undress him with his eyes also screamed of a forbidden yet sought after rush of danger and adrenaline that anyone with a brain would lust after with their tongues hanging from their mouths.

 

This man was trouble, Kouyou could already tell. But that was what he looked for. And this man was exactly what he needed.

 

But he wasn’t an over eager whore ready to drop to his knees for anyone. He liked to make his potential bedmates work for what they wanted. And he wasn’t about to break that rule just yet. Even if he seemed even more memorable than the others before him.

 

So, holding the stranger’s gaze with one of his own, he brought the drink up to his lips, smiling impishly the whole time. Those eyes followed his lips as he licked away the sweetly bitter droplets and he saw a glimmer of want and desire burning in his eyes. That was enough to stroke his ego and to tease more, he even crosses his legs together, making absolutely sure that the stranger could see the way the fabric of his outfit brush his legs and expose the milky pale skin underneath, and taking extra care in showing off the stockings and garters.

 

The man could only be described as taken aback completely, his eyes narrowing and Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed at the display. Kouyou can only innocently smile and continue sipping his drink.

 

_‘Gotcha.’_

 

They continue this game of cat and mouse for a good majority of the party. At some point Kouyou finished his drink and wanders around the dance floor, grinding up against strangers and feeling good with the music. Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of the stranger next to him only briefly, silently staring at him with those dark eyes full of promise. And even rarer, as he is dancing he can feel a hand run up his thighs or hips. He would then turn only to see a now familiar head of raven black hair slip away silently. Then just a while ago, he could swear he heard a deep and sensual growl of arousal in his ear and the ghosting of lips against his neck, but it was gone in less than a second. However, it was enough to make him feel even more hot and impatient than before.

 

Sometime in the night he even meets up with Die, though it was safe to say that the host was well in the throes of alcohol and weed, unable to muster more than an enthusiastic greeting and a hug before he wandered off to do something else.

 

It isn’t until two hours later when the man has seemingly had enough of his game. And after maybe about three drinks and at least two joints worth of marijuana in his system, Kouyou is inclined to agree.

 

It happens in the upper levels of the house, in a less crowded area where the decor is minimal but enough to be seen. There is a hallway with about three rooms and an outdoor balcony to the backyard. Two of the three rooms are currently occupied. And as he suspected, the sounds of muffled moans and curses from behind the doors mean they are being well used.

 

He made sure to catch the man’s attention beforehand with a flirty wink and slip of his hand through his hair before waltzing up the steps, his nose in the air.

 

Kouyou barely makes it to the third door before there is the sound of someone all but storming up the stairs, and then finally towards him. There is a brief moment of euphoric staring between them in the two seconds it takes to clear the hallway before he is being pushed up against the door and trapped by a warm and leather-clad body. A hand is gripping his left hip while the other runs hotly through his hair and there are only a few seconds of whispers to break the silence.

 

“I’m Aoi,” the man breathes and waits patiently, practically worshipping his body with his eyes. Kouyou swallowed thickly and licks his lips.

 

“Kouyou.”

 

No sooner is the last syllable off his lips is a searing kiss rendering him breathless. A startled but pleased moan leaves his throat as he’s roughly pulled into the room and then pushed against the bed, his knees falling over the edge. As the kiss breaks only briefly, Kouyou can vaguely register the door closing before Aoi is on top of him and kissing him again. The kiss deepens, the taste of alcohol and something sweet like chocolate overtaking his brain as an invading tongue ravages his mouth.

 

Aoi. _Aoi_.

 

The name sparks a lustful fire deep in the pit of his belly, making him whine and keen up into the kiss and grind his hips into Aoi’s, feeling the other instantly become aroused.

 

Hands begin to shamelessly admire his body, running over his clothed chest and trailing down to caress and squeeze his thighs. Their mouths continue to obscenely slot together, and it’s only when his chest is burning for air that he whines and breaks the hot contact. A shiny thread of saliva still connects their mouths and makes the kiss seem even hotter. Sucking in more oxygen, he moans again as he feels Aoi finally squeeze his ass, nibbling and biting his bottom lip.

 

“You’ve been a slippery one, haven’t you?” Aoi growled, dipping his fingers into the fabric of his garters. “Avoiding me all night, purposefully grinding on all those people just to rile me up. You really are something else. Definitely not deserving of this outfit that’s on you right now. I should just rip it off of you and see how full of sin you are.”

 

His voice is so deep and velvety, it makes Kouyou’s hips burn with desire. The fabric of his costume strains against his flesh, making him feel constrained. Perhaps taking it off would be ideal right now.

 

“Don’t like to seem too easy,” he retorts in a broken and pleased sigh, feeling those sinful lips start to attack his neck in bites and licks. “But if you really do want to see my sinfulness, then, by all means, take it off.”

 

Aoi doesn’t have to be told twice. Kouyou gasps as Aoi forcibly rips open the buttons on the front of his mock nun’s cloak but doesn’t entirely strip it off. It only exposed his chest to the open air but hangs onto his shoulders. From there, Aoi can easily see to where his skin trails down until his hips, where a pair of lacy underwear seems to just barely hide him from the rest of the world. The garters attached are also left on, and he preens at the way that his body draws out an impatient groan from the man above him.

 

“Damn, you really are something, aren’t you? Absolutely beautiful.”

 

Aoi takes no time at all to sensually slide his hands up and down his chest and legs, smiling like a madman as Kouyou strains against his underwear. He’s so turned on right now that he can’t stand it!

 

“Like what you see, hmm?”

 

A wiggle of his hips draws the other’s eyes downwards, a well-practiced flair that made even the most steadfast of his prospects lose their minds.

 

“Fuck yes, baby. I can’t wait to see how bad you can be when I am through with you.”

 

The promise is dripping with lust and a promise of a great night, and it makes him even hotter. Aoi makes a show of slowly mapping out his body with his fingertips, dipping into his hips and teasing the skin beneath the straps of his garters. Then he feels those fingers deliberately brushing against his now painfully hard erection, making him hiss and chase that pleasurable feeling with newfound enthusiasm.

 

Finally, after an eternity of teasing, Aoi pulls down the offending piece of fabric and tosses them to an unknown part of the room, leaving him exposed. His erection pressed against his belly, and he has to clench the bedsheets between his fingers in a death grip to prevent himself from giving in to relieve the ache.

 

“So pretty for me, aren’t you? You’re so gorgeous like this baby. Unwound at the seams and begging to be defiled.”

 

Kouyou moans loudly as Aoi finally spreads his legs apart, not at all making an effort to tease or be playful. He just wanted the other so badly. Aoi groans at the sight of his spread apart legs, his eyes drinking in every last detail. The way that Kouyou’s pretty flushed length was a stark contrast to his pale skin. Or his most secret yet pleasure seeking place seemed to beg to be filled. It all was just too perfect.

 

“I don’t feel like teasing you tonight, even if we have as much time as we need.”

 

Perhaps too perfect.

 

“It's okay. We can take this somewhere else if you are up for it.”

 

The bedside table was in arms reach, and finding lube inside was no surprise, neither were the heated wet towels atop the same table. Kouyou knew Die's game and used these ‘guest rooms’ often enough to know where everything was. Aoi cackles at him and gladly takes the bottle from him.

 

“Come on sweet cheeks, open up. I can't wait anymore.”

 

Kouyou could only keep his legs from closing and closes his eyes tight to allow himself to feel everything. Even throughout the very slight haze of alcohol, his senses were on high alert.

 

So feeling wet and slicked up fingers caressing him between his legs comes as a sudden but pleasant shock, wrenching out a low and pleased whine from between kiss-bruised lips. It circles him teasingly before pushing past his rim slowly but with intent.

 

“O-Oh my fuck..!”

 

Kouyou isn't sure where it comes from, but a jolt of electrifying pleasure attacks his body in spasms, making him moan loudly despite himself. Aoi only pressed in deeper and he cries, his whole body tightening and making him shiver.

 

He had never felt this good with anyone before! Where was this coming from! How was Aoi unraveling him with only a finger??

 

“Fuck, baby, you really tightened up. Does it feel that good, really? That's so hot. Do you need it more here?”

 

A second one joins the first, forcing his mouth open wide, causiing dribbles of pre to drip down his neglected length. Drool begins to puddle on the pillowcase beneath him from the pleasure.

 

“P-please , m-more, Aoi, feels so g-good. Pleasepleaseplease.”

 

Aoi is merciless, panting and kissing his open mouth as he pumps his fingers deep into Kouyou, scissoring and stretching as much as he could before adding the third. Kouyou is practically delirious with ecstasy, sobbing and moaning like a wanton harlot. They reached so deep inside, pressing nerves and abusing his walls.

 

He could only imagine how fucking good it would feel to finally have Aoi fill and fuck him.

 

“I think you're finally ready. Hold up your legs for me baby.”

 

Aoi removes his fingers with an obscene sound, smiling and languidly curling his fingers around Kouyou’s thigh. Kouyou whimpered loudly but complied with the order, pulling his knees up to his chest to give Aoi the best view he could. His chest falls up and down in a heavy breath, painting him the picture of desire.

 

His eyes follow every move Aoi makes, from the way that he lubed himself up with the same fingers he used to prep him, to the way that he devours him with his eyes.

 

“What do you say for things you want, huh?” Aoi teases, giving himself a few lazy strokes.

 

“Please, please I need it. I need it so bad. I need you to fuck me. P-Please, Please.”

 

That has his lover grinning wildly, and a manic looking spark lights up deep inside of his eyes. His hands grab his thighs to tightly wrap around his waist and Kouyou is drowning in his pleasured cries. Aoi pressed his length up to his prepped hole and teases him only briefly.

 

“All you had to do was ask me, baby.”

 

Kouyou Feels a deep searing heat spread through him as Aoi pushes deep inside of him, letting out a pathetic and needy whimper. He felt so full and amazing, more than he thought he would with a one night stand. HIs thighs were immediately trembling, clenching tight around Aoi’s waist for dear life as Aoi pushes all the way inside until their stomachs press together.

 

“O-oh my god, oh f-fuck! Aoi p-please… Please, move!”

 

His arms wrap around Aoi’s chest tight, burrowing his nose into his neck as Aoi started to move his hips slowly at first, panting heavily as his grip on Kouyou’s legs grew bruising.

 

“Damn, you’re so tight baby. How many others have been in this tight body of yours? Do I have to find all of them and slaughter them to keep them from touching you again?”

 

Their hips are meeting in a violent manner, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the room obscenely, mixed with heavy moans. Kouyou can feel his mind slipping away, growing heavier and heavier the more their bodies meet. Something warm splatters on his stomach. Vaguely he can feel Aoi kissing his neck and biting hickeys into his skin. But all he can focus on is Aoi’s length reaching deep inside, pushing against his sweet spot mercilessly.

 

“I’m s-so close,” he cries, “Aoi p-please, let me cum, make me cum, please. I need it so bad. Please.”

 

His arms go limp at his side as Aoi moves back to his knees, holding his legs to fuck him deeper than before in a new angle, and warmth bubbles in his abdomen. Precum splashes and leaks from his abused erection and he whines, lazily stroking himself to the fast thrusts of Aoi’s hips.

 

“S-so close, do you want it inside?”

 

The whispers make his body heat up, and he sobs helplessly, nodding like a man starved for breath. He can’t talk at that moment, but frankly, he doesn’t really need to. Aoi gives a few more animalistic growls in his throat, snapping his hips forward before holding his breath. Kouyou whined as warm liquid filled him deeply, splashing against his innermost depths. It drives him over the edge, his fingers jerking himself until he also comes, his orgasm slamming into him and making him come all over his fingers and stomach.

 

They both go still, only panting heavy and sharing lazy kisses and the occasional soft caress. Kouyou had to catch his breath, breathing heavy as he moved to spoon against Aoi’s chest. Even though the mess of cum and sweat on the sheets was pressing grossly against his body, he still feels content.

 

Aoi sighed in his ear and wraps an arm around his waist, still breathing heavy.

 

“I don’t want to get up,” the raven rumbled after a brief moment. They could feel the thudding bass of the party coming from downstairs in the bed frame. Kouyou sleepily mumbles back, feeling his eyelids drooping.

 

“Mm, you don't have to,” he answered. “Stay with me.”

 

Normally, he wouldn’t allow his bed mates to share his bed after a good round of rolling around in the sheets, but… something about Aoi felt special. Like his body naturally gravitated towards him for comfort. For an after sex glow to share.

 

“This isn’t the best place to be for after sex cuddles,” Aoi suddenly hums, lazily trailing kisses along his neck. He was sure that his makeup was smeared from his pleasure filled tears.

 

“Do you wanna… y’know, go back to my place?”

 

Aoi hums his agreement right away, gripping his hip.

 

“Yes please.”

 

They take the time to clean up with the now long cold towels before Kouyou is dressing himself as before and trying to fix his makeup before they leave the room. He feels an ache in his body, making his normally confident gait appear as a slight limp. People all around him seem to ignore his presence, lost in alcohol and drugs and the music. Aoi has an arm curled around his waist, glaring at anyone who would even look in their direction. Kouyou can feel a hot flush on his cheeks, probably glowing from an obvious round of satisfying sex. And it seems like it doesn’t get past anyone.

 

“My apartment is gonna be empty when we get there. We won't be bothered by anyone.”

 

He speaks in the loud room quietly, but Aoi hears him no problem.

 

“Perfect.”

 

It's just as Kouyou says. The apartment is quiet and that is just the way he wants it to be. This time Aoi let's him at least take off the rest of his clothes before going at it again. Makeup is smeared down his face. There are small bruise like indentations of fingers in his thighs and on his arms.

 

Aoi is more rough now that they're here alone. Kouyou can feel his voice becoming hoarse as Aoi takes him anywhere he can.

 

They barely make it past the front room And fall onto the couch the first time. Then again on the table with him bent over it roughly. Finally they reach the bedroom itself where there are two more times in succession. Then finally, what feels like hours later, they manage to do it once in the shower.

 

Exhausted, and with barely any sort of feeling in his legs, Kouyou collapses onto his bed.

 

He's so tired. He feels like he could sleep for a week after this. But damn him if it wasn't worth it. He should get Aoi's number so they can do this again next week.

 

Aoi has a towel wrapped around his neck and struts confidently into his room, still bare in all his glory. The sheets are probably needing to be changed, but Kouyou can deal with it later. For now he just pulls them all off and let's them sit in a pile by the door. As long as he has a blanket he's okay. Aoi is more than kind enough to wipe him down with the towel he had. Just as well, his ass and thighs were sore as hell.

 

Once he was sufficiently cleaned, they both climb under the comforter, immediately finding solace in each other's warmth. Aoi's skin is warm, hot almost. It makes cuddling against the cold air of his apartment even more appealing.

 

Aoi's arms find their place around him like before. It's so warm and makes him feel safe, and he can feel the buzzing lingering effects of the drugs and alcohol slowly wearing off. He didn't have much tonight. He was too busy with other things.

 

“Normally, I would be kicking my bed mate out of my apartment by now,” he mumbles sleepily, his cheek pressed against Aoi’s arm. “But you're too warm and soft. Don't want you to go...”

 

Sleep begins to pull him under. But he can very clearly make out a few words full of promise and an underlying tone of satisfaction.

 

“Then I won't. I'll stay here.”

 

A sleepy smile stretched across his face and he snuggled closer, for once not able to imagine not having Aoi next to him.

 

Everything is perfect.

 

Kouyou falls asleep to soft and vague whispers in his ear and hands soothing his sore hips.

 

_Mine. I’m never letting you go._

 

But he was already fast asleep before any words could be heard.

 

/////////////

 

He wakes up alone in the morning. And at first he feels just a bit of disappointment. But as he rolls over to mourn the loss of heat next to him, he feels something cold crinkle against his side. It's a slip of paper. And at closer inspection, has a single number on it along with a short message.

 

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Text me soon, baby doll. I will see you again <3 _

 

He doesn't know why, but that has him squealing happily and rolling onto his side, holding the paper tightly.

 

How did he get so lucky? Aoi was hot and willing to text him? Most people didn't even give him a second glance. Not unless he was already drunk.

 

But he figures it's enough. He may not have seen all around campus before the party. Normally he wouldn’t be interested in going after certain people a second time, letting them go without a thought.

 

But a deep hunger seemed to permeate his entire body, making him feel very much unlike himself. He wants Aoi so badly, he wants everything about him. Not just his lustful affection, or his intense and amazing talents for fucking him into a mattress or any available surface. No, he felt like something else was seriously delving deep inside of his mind, infecting each and every cell with a heavy sense of emptiness unless he went near him again.

 

He knows for a fact that Aoi is not at all good for him, will only steer him further down a dark path. But there is nothing in this world that can turn him away from such a thought. If Aoi were to corrupt him, poison him, kill him and even drag him down to hell.

 

Kouyou would gladly follow Aoi anywhere.

 

Was this love? Probably not. Obsession seemed to be the more accurate word. Love needed time, but after only a few short hours, he wanted Aoi back with him so badly.

 

To feel his skin, to touch his body, to kiss his lips. To feel teeth digging into his neck and lips whispering poisoned yet sweet and sugary words into his ear.

 

Warmth begins to curl in his stomach, to once again reignite lust and passion to awake all his senses and make him squeeze his thighs together with a bite of his lips. A familiar tingling in his stomach makes him whimper into the sheets and reach down to rub between his legs.

 

To be aroused so early in the morning was nothing new for him. But so soon after such a good fuck was new. What the hell was Aoi doing to him?

 

“Aoi… Uhn, Aoi…”

 

Restless and desperate he kicks off his blankets to caress his still naked skin, finding his aching length already leaking and moaning as he rubs himself slowly and languidly but still desperately. Images and memories of having Aoi on top of him and fucking him deep spurred him on even more.

 

Finally after what felt an eternity of writhing on his sheets and intense self given pleasure, he finally comes all over himself with a low and deep moan, eyes fluttering shut as his release coats his fingers and stomach, dirtying his already stained mattress further.

 

Panting Kouyou flops back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

 

It still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted Aoi again. There was nothing he needed more. His body ached so deeply to be filled with heat and desire. With lust. From now on, his own hand and his already impressive assortment of toys would no longer be enough to satisfy his insatiable hunger.

 

With a lazy and still prominent limp, he makes his way to the bathroom with his phone on hand. The bathtub fills with hot water, smelling heavily of vanilla and cinnamon scented oils. He sighs, slipping into the water once it was full enough and keeps his phone in one dry hand. Aching muscles feel relief from the soothing water. This is all he needs for right now until he’s ready for more.

 

Kouyou crossed his legs, keeping them visible out of the rose tinted water, as he texts the number that had burned into his eyes.

 

_FROM: ME: Hi gorgeous ;) i really enjoyed last night. U sure know how to treat a boy right_

 

Kouyou waits only seconds before a reply comes not too long after.

 

_FROM: HONEY: hey baby doll. Did u just get up?_

_FROM: ME: yes. Can’t stop thinkin bout u_

_FROM: HONEY: really? Me 2. U were so amazing baby. I can’t wait to see u again_

_FROM: ME: i can’t believe u left me :( i was hoping we could do it all over_

_FROM: HONEY: sorry baby i had things to do. But just tell me and i’ll come get u and take u to my place this time_

_FROM: ME: ooh is that an invite?  Thats good, i had to jerk off this morning just thinkin about it. About u. Im in my tub right now_

 

Kouyou had never been this openly flirtatious with anyone over text before. His number was a well kept secret acoss campus. Not even his three best friends gave it out. And it seemed like Aoi was the first of many things in his life.

 

_FROM: HONEY: really. show me then. i wanna see you_

 

Just that line made him feel turned on again, and he smiled impishly. Aoi was whipped, that much was obvious. Nudes were also never a thing he has never done before.

 

But he can’t stop himself from lifting his hips ever so slightly to snap a photo of his body, just slightly pink from the hot water and capturing a nice shot of his legs, long and sensual, nice and open just enough to get a peek at his already semi hard length resting against his stomach. It was only then that he saw multiple hickeys covering his pale smooth thighs. There are little to no reservations about immediately tapping the send button, knowing that Aoi found his own bite marks sexy.

 

_FROM: ME: [JPG FILE SENT]_

_FROM: ME: ;* this is what u left me like, i hope u can take responsibility for it_

_FROM: HONEY: fuck. Baby, you look so fucking beautiful. Im glad im alone otherwise i would have to punish u for turning me on in public like this_

_FROM: ME: oh really? Show me too. I want to see you too_

_FROM: HONEY: [JPG FILE SENT]_

 

Kouyou almost immediately moaned out loud at the sight, eyes slipping shut as he had to drop his phone on the closed toilet lid.

 

Aoi seemed to be alone, somewhere in a somewhat public bathroom, he stood in front of a long row of sinks and mirrors. It was a full body shot excluding his face. He stood confidently and with power, his hand splayed over his abdomen as a prominent bulge strained against black leather pants. The shirt he was wearing, a simple black button up, was undone to show off his perfect and toned chest, showing the hickies that Kouyou gladly left behind.

 

His mouth watered and he has to take a second to text back a reply with shaking fingers.

 

_FROM: ME: God ur so hot, i want u so bad._

_FROM: HONEY: then i’ll come get u soon, i can’t wait to feel u again_

 

As though possessed Kouyou once again points his camera at himself and takes a small fifteen second video instead of just a picture. He drags his free hand slowly across his body, making sure to caress his nipples, his stomach, then finally rub his thighs and then his arousal, making sure to moan out the raven’s name ever so softly before pressing send. By now he is fully awake and eager.

 

_FROM: ME: [MP4 FILE SEN]_

_FROM: ME: don’t keep me waiting for too long ;)_

 

_//////////////////////////////////_

 

Done cleaning up and putting new sheets on his bed, he doesn’t bother putting on clothes and just lounges on his bed, smiling giddily to himself to wait for Aoi to come back.

 

Sure Kouyou knows that Aoi had said they were heading back to his place, but he needs to do it so bad so here one last time wouldn't be too bad an idea. He had all day after all.  

 

Half an hour later he hears the sound of his door being knocked on. Excited he scrambles to his feet, pulls on his nearby hoodie over his thighs before going to the door. Were it any of his friends, they would be yelling his name or easily using a key to get inside. But the silence on the other side can only mean one thing. Aoi is finally here.

 

Kouyou tiptoes to the door, smiling like an idiot as he peeks through the peephole. His heart does excited leaps in his chest at seeing his raven knight in shining armor just beyond the door and he quietly slides it open to finally see him again.

 

“Hey. I see you finally decided to show up.”

 

Aoi is dressed in the same clothes as in the picture, only his shirt was buttoned back up and a jacket was tied around his waist to hide his aroused state.

 

Kouyou felt like a huge weight in his chest finally lifted and oxygen rushed into his lungs as he hungrily and greedily basked in the others presence.

 

The raven quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks, sliding himself into the apartment with familiar ease. Then in seconds Kouyou is being forcefully yet sensually pulled roughly up against Aoi's body, the hands gripping his hips in an almost bruising grip making a small moan slip from his lips.

 

“You're a naughty boy, baby, sending me those things in the middle of my errands. Your legs are too perfect to not get hard just looking at them.”

 

Kouyou gasps quietly as Aoi all but purrs against his ear, his tongue tracing the outer edge of his skin. He grips Aoi's jacket in his hands, pliant like putty in his hands.

 

“Mm how else am I supposed to get you here- ah- faster?”

 

Chuckling lowly in his throat Aoi pushes him back into the living room to press him against the wall nearest his bedroom. There Kouyou can't help but to feel like his body is on fire just from the touches, the warmth and heat making him feel too overdressed even though he was barely dressed to begin with.

 

Aoi greedily runs his hands up and down his waist and thighs, his pupils blown wide and dark with a renewed lustful fervor.

 

“Am I gonna have to punish you then, baby? Are you gonna behave for me?”

 

So he was into that huh? That seemed to only make him hotter. Biting his lip with a small smile, he pressed his hips into Aoi's grinding up against him slowly. The raven growls softly, grabbing his ass and squeezing his flesh in his perfect hands.

 

“Are you gonna make me behave?”

 

Then in a sudden movement Aoi flings open the door to shove him inside and almost manhandle him onto the bed. The dominant assertiveness has him biting his lip, feeling hot at the powerful hands pressing red indents into his hips.

 

“I will if I have to.”

 

Kouyou can see the gears practically grinding together in Aoi's head, his eyes swimming in lust. Smiling he pulls Aoi down to kiss his lips, soft but welcoming.

 

“Then show me. Show me a side of you that I haven't seen yet, baby. I want to see all of it.”

 

////////////

 

As he suspected, Aoi was incredibly insistent. His face was clearer and more prone to emotion now that neither of them had alcohol in their systems. His movements were more fluid, his mouth more focused. Even their kisses felt different. More intense. More than the messy half kisses of last night.

 

Sparks of electricity would pulse under his skin as fingers dance across his skin and hold him down. Moans tumble from his bruised plush lips as he was denied his release countless times. Agonizing pleasure seared his brain to nothing more than a puddle of goo in his skull as Aoi ruthlessly slams into him, movements desperate around the nails bruising his arms.

 

Everything blurred together. Sounds, tastes, touches. All he could concentrate on is pleasure. And soon it explodes into a fiery crash of ecstatic tears and warmth.  

 

There is little that he remembers afterwards. Only feeling drowsy and sleepy, but unable to sleep. He feels warmth wrapped around him in the form of a blanket and a second body spooning him. Just like last night. It's so incredibly tempting to just snuggle closer, So he does just that. A content purr rumbles in his chest, and is met with an amused laugh.

 

“Mmm… warm…”

 

Then he slips into a safe and warm sleep. Unaware entirely of the cheshire like grin spread across his bed mate's face and the intent filled glint in dark eyes.

 

////////////

 

He awakes in the passenger side of a sleek and leather covered vehicle. At first he panics, thinking something has happened. But he looks around and slowly comes to his senses.

 

His clothes are soft and warm. There's an ache in his hips and legs, but looking over to see Aoi in the driver seat makes him feel instantly safe.

 

“Don't worry. I cleaned you up and dressed you to take you out. And I locked up your place so everything is okay. I also brought along a duffel bag full of some clothes for you.”

 

Kouyou blinked owlishly and looks around. The car is expensive. That much he can tell. And from the branded emblem in the dashboard and sleek leather console he can tell right away that this is some fancy model from Jaguar. An immediate chill goes up his spine, but it's a good one full of excitement.

 

“How long have I been out?” he tries to ask casually, unable to hide his inner glee that his new hookup was potentially rich and loaded as fuck.

 

“Mm, only about an hour. We're going to my house still, like promised.”

 

Kouyou looks out the window, looking at what seemed to be a high end neighborhood with tall skyscrapers and expensive designer stores as well as high rush apartment buildings with chrome plated exteriors.

 

“Do you live somewhere around here?” he inquired, sliding his fingers across the seatbelt.

 

“Yes but it isn't what you're thinking. I don't live in one of the apartment buildings. I prefer to live alone. You will see soon, it's not far.”

 

The neighborhoods change into those of high security and three to four story mansion like homes with large gates and a sense of privacy as trees of all types surrounded them on all sides. A sense of envy bubbled in his stomach, making his own simple apartment seem like a shoebox compared to these.

 

They drive down one particular street and drive to the end. The houses become farther apart until it comes to a point where the next few houses are easily two blocks of space away with only trees and bushes separating them. There's a house here that seems to stand out. It's four stories and painted a deep dull gray, almost black. The front gate is wrought iron in black and with gold embellishments. It even has a security passcode.

 

Unsurprisingly Aoi pulls up to the keypad to let them in and rolls into an expansive driveway in front of the house. There is another car, simpler looking like one you would see simpler people having.

 

The envy doesn't last long, instead replaced by the uncontrollable excitement to explore this place.

 

But then before he can say so he also feels mortified that such an impeccable man such as Aoi, who now obviously had to be rich, had been in his terribly small apartment. And they had fucked in there, multiple times. Without abandon.

 

“Wow! You live here! Now I am embarrassed that you saw where I live…”

 

Aoi laughs and kills the engine to help him get out. His legs are still a little wobbly after all.

 

“It's all right. A home is a home, no matter who lives in it or how big it is. If you're comfortable there. Then it doesn't matter. This house is the same. Besides, size makes no difference to me. I think your place is cozy.”

 

Cozy. Aoi thought his place was… cozy.

 

Is he for real? Did Aoi seriously really exist? A rich guy who was also humble? Did he really hit the jackpot??

 

“Really? You don't think that my house is only a small shoebox compared to this?”

 

Aoi offered his arm like the gentleman he was and he takes it, trying to balance his wobbly legs.

 

“Of course not. In fact I myself I would love to also live in a smaller place than this. But my mother and aunt would kill me if I gave away the family home. So… I'm kind of stuck here.”

 

A family home? That would make sense. Aoi reeked of old family and inheritance money. But that brought him some comfort.

 

“Oh right. Well. I hope you can give me the grand tour.”

 

Hopefully that meant his bedroom too. If it was anything like what the house looked like, he was imagining a grand place with an amazing interior. Soft covers, a canopy maybe. Anything that would put his own to shame.

 

The entrance was so softly lit yet home feeling. He heard of large homes feeling empty before, lacking warmth. But walking inside showed no evidence of that.

 

The foyer, a medium sized entry room cut off from the rest of the house itself, was painted in warm deep crimson with a gold leaf trim making it pop. The linoleum tiles beneath the entrance were a deep black marble with white veins in intricate designs to mark then in a delicate way.

 

And besides that, photo frames of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls. Family members. Friends. Pets. Anything and anyone considered precious enough to be immortalized in this place.

 

There is a seemingly complex system here. From the wall were older photos, dating back what seemed like years with faces that slowly grew older as the photo frames inched their way to the main doors. And in a lot of them he saw one person that seemed to stand out.

 

A woman. To anyone else she would look like a normal person, a matriarchal figure considering the way she seemed to grow into a young leader.

 

She looks… very similar to Aoi. Her facial structure. Long raven hair. Piercing deep eyes. The only differences seemed to be the slightly more feminine angle to her jawline and feminine clothing, as well as a shapely and delicate figure, contrasting with Aoi's own lean and muscular one.

 

However, one photo catches his eye. It's on the far left wall, right in the middle in the cacophony of pictures. It's the same woman, only now she holds a tiny infant in her arms. She smiles wide, and holds the infant like a prized being, capable of creating only the most purest of smiles and creating happiness and light to rival the sun itself.

 

He stares longer than he figures is polite, and only when Aoi is gently placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Are you interested in knowing more about her?”

 

Embarrassed but maddeningly curious, he nodded.

 

“I can imagine she can only be one person. Right?”

 

Aoi smiled and motions for him to remove his shoes in favor of the house slippers in a small wooden cubby near the door. They then enter the main house.

 

“Of course. Nariko, my dear dear mother, bless her soul. It's sort of embarrassing. But yes, that's me on that photo. Come, I'll tell you all about her on our tour.”

 

The house itself takes his breath away, and he can't help the soft noises of awe coming from his mouth. Unlike the foyer, the house was mainly painted in shades of white and blue. The main room was wide and expansive.

 

“This is the entryway as well as the former party area. You should have seen the crazy parties my parents would throw here. People of all kinds would come here in fancy suits and dresses and I had to wear my ridiculous fancy clothes and let people pinch my cheeks.”

 

Walls on all sides were a soft baby blue color with elaborate black birds painted here and there. The ceiling was a bright stainless white in shiny tiles. The floor was of a shiny gold and silver criss crossing tile system that shined brightly under a crystalline chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

 

“As I got older, I was not as required to attend such parties. As long as people know I am here. It was enough.”

 

There appeared to be a lot of rooms leading to unknown places. But he was more fascinated with the elaborate and wood railing staircase that lead to an upper level. It had deep red and velvety soft carpets with a sleek shiny wooden staircase.

 

“So, when did your parents leave to live somewhere else?” Kouyou hasn't spoken much since the tour started. But it was okay. They had time.

 

There are giant windows on the wall behind them with gold and white drapes pulled closed to only allow minimal light inside. He could see here the beautiful foliage and minimal architecture surrounding the house. Far off in the distance he can see the outlines of the city.

 

This place was amazing. Kouyou could easily imagine a family here. A wonderful family with a tiny Aoi running around, smiling.

 

“Mother became sick, she had a history of muscle problems. So she moved to the city to be closer to good doctors. Father… father unfortunately passed away about two years ago. He was in an accident on the highway. Drunk driver lost control of a garbage truck and he was hit while crossing the street.”

 

Kouyou sees the impassive mask on Aoi's face, and only one conclusion can be drawn from it. But still, he doesn't want to seem inconsiderate.

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

Aoi smiles at him and takes his hand to head for the stairs. It twisted in right angles to disappear past elaborate walls.

 

“I never had a good relationship with my father… but sometimes I remember that he loved my mother very much. And made somewhat of an effort. Still, he expected unrealistic things of me, and it was not working. Eventually we just grew apart ”

 

Kouyou squeezes his fingers, sympathy for the poor boy that lived in Aoi's memories making him feel funny.

 

“I'm sorry. I never had a good relationship with mine either. So we have that in common.”

 

Funny how circumstances could change. He came here with the intent to waste his days off slacking off and getting fucked to his heart's content. Instead he was witness to a whole mess of emotions for someone he barely knew.

 

What was he to do now?

 

“Then they don't know what they're missing. Because you are quite possibly one of the most gorgeous people I have ever laid my eyes on, if not the most.”

 

Kouyou can feel his throat going dry, and his chest constructs painfully. Did Aoi really mean that? Oh no. His heart was getting soft.

 

“I… um… that's cute. Thank you.”

 

The second floor is as elaborate as everywhere else. A hallway greets him here, the carpet a lighter shade of crimson and walls a soft white. Gentle yellow lights were spaced out on the plaster, creating a gentle flow of light. It's full of doors as usual. All of them closed.

 

They reach the farthest door on the left and Aoi pushed it open.

 

“I'm not as cute as you baby.”

 

This room was as regal looking as everywhere else. However the color schemes were drastically different. Black walls, white carpet, blood red curtains over an almost half wall window. But it was the bed that peaked his interest the most.

 

Large and definitely big enough for three people, it was a four poster with deep blood colored curtains tied around the posts. The comforter and duvet were a dark black with pure white pillows. In other words a perfect place for naps and… less innocent things.

 

A single armoire sits across from the bed, probably full of fancy designer junk. His own simple room was nothing compared to this. It was like a damn hotel room in here.

 

“Woah,” he outwardly exclaims, unable to hide his joy. “Your room is so cool!”

 

Running to the bed he throws himself against it, unable to resist smoothing his hands over the covers and pressing his face into the pillows that had faint traces of Aoi's lovely smell. It was like sea salted air and a hint of cinnamon and spice.

 

Also. Just as an added thought. This was the softest damn bed, holy God.

 

In his ogling and child like behavior he can't see Aoi walk to his side until he sits near him, dipping the bed down further.

 

“I'm glad it's to your liking,” the raven chuckles, his voice amused. “Would you like to try it out with me?”

 

He's so busy ogling the sheets that the hand creeping along his back makes him shiver with surprised anticipation. Kouyou rolls onto his back to see Aoi starting to strip off his jacket and shirt. His face twists into his usual silly smile, trailing a hand along Aoi's thigh.

 

“Of course. No better way to break in a new place, right?”

 

////////////

 

This place felt like heaven. Kouyou was literally in heaven. The room needed no artificial lighting, relying only on the soft early afternoon sunlight streaming past the now opened curtains. A breeze can be felt through the opened screen windows, billowing the canopy around the bed slowly and gently.

 

Kouyou, thoroughly sated and with a pleased and blissful expression on his face, enjoying the lazy kisses trailing along his back and gazing out the window at the expanse of trees.

 

The last hour has been very eventful, to say the least. He learned so much about Aoi that he had no idea about.

 

Despite going to the same uni, they never ever heard or saw of each other until the party. But Aoi was apparently a music major, specifically in composition. A music lover, the surefire way to his heart. If there was anything in this world Kouyou loved more than sleep and sex, it was music.

 

If it were up to him, he would gladly pursue a career in music. However, he was too messed up for a life of fame right now.

 

But that wasn't important.

 

There were other things too. Aoi's favorite color was dark blue, he loved cats, he played guitar, and he was fluent in English.  

 

He also happened to be the second heir to a giant corporation and chain of hotels all across Japan and parts of Asia. So his rich background seemed too good to be true.

 

Was there nothing about him that wasn't fascinating? Kouyou could easily sit here and talk for hours. Once again. Aoi surprised him by being good at something other than a total sex god. That was something that he never knew could happen.

 

Aoi spoons him in his usual place behind him, their legs tangled under new sheets and a pocket of warmth settling between their warm bodies.

 

“How many times can a single couple have sex in less than a day? I almost can't believe that I've been able to handle this. To handle you.”

 

Aoi chuckles lowly, his arm tightening around his waist.

 

“I am thoroughly impressed with your stamina, babe. No one else has been able to keep up with me until now. I can't help but covet you.”

 

The mention of having partners in the past makes a twinge of something unpleasant bloom in his stomach. But he figures it would only make him a hypocrite should he voice that out loud. Countless partners wasn't exactly a foreign concept to him after all.

 

Besides. He was right. His stamina was usually not handled very well. But Aoi did such an amazing job of loving and fucking him crazy and draining his so called limitless energy. Past partners could not even be compared to Aoi.

 

“Covet me huh. Mm, cute. And what do you plan on doing about that?”

 

He knows that under normal circumstances, the way that Aoi trails his lips across his neck would turn him on. But with an already sore body, he can't give nothing else for at least a few more hours. For now, he enjoys the pleasant feeling and sighs into his pillow.

 

“I want you to be mine.”

 

It's a simple thing, to hear such a statement. But fire licks at his cheeks to turn them pink, and he sighs in a shuddering breath. Did Aoi fall from heaven? Was he an angel in disguise?

 

“After only a day? I'm flattered. Well, things need to be situated first and foremost.”

 

Aoi nuzzles into his neck, making his eyes slip closed in bliss.

 

“Anything. For you.”

 

Kouyou opens his eyes again, once again staring ahead at the scenery before him. The city is only a shiny and silvery backdrop, static in this perfect bubble he has created.

 

“If you want to be exclusive, we need to do things people in exclusive relationships do. Take me on dates, call me pet names, ask me how my day went. Show each other off in school. Learn everything about each other. Fuck me so good that I can't do it with anyone else but you. I'm a simple guy, I only want simple things.”

 

Aoi seems to be pleased at such an idea. If the tightening of his arms and his pleased yet quiet moan is anything to go by anyway. It stokes Kouyou’s already otherwise over inflated ego.

 

“Ugh, baby, what are you doing to me,” the raven growls softly, inhaling sharply at his neck. “You drive me crazy, so so crazy. I feel like my mind is becoming flooded with you and only you. I want to hide you away so no one else can even see you. I want to keep you all to myself. I want to be the only one to feel your body, to taste your lips and hear your voice. I want all of it and I want it to only be mine.”

 

Words dripping with such sinful yet tender words once again ignite that earlier feeling he had before. That one he felt this morning when waking alone.

 

That possessive streak, of wanting to keep Aoi in his pocket and not let go. To run away with him and never look back.

 

Kouyou had never thought of becoming anything more than fuck buddies with anyone before. The concept hurt his brain and heart just thinking of such dangerous territory.

 

But Aoi made such a scary leap seem like a walk in the park. If Aoi would only ask, he would do anything. If told to leap off a cliff, he would with arms outstretched. If told to swim in the deepest of oceans and dance with death, he would.

 

Anything. Anything.

 

“It can only be yours, if you just ask it of me,” he answers, turning in the others hold to stare into his eyes. His eyes, easily one of the most beautiful things about him. Deep and yet so expressive, full of such mysterious and dark allure that he wished to just drown in them.

 

The raven smiled at him, his lips still plump and kiss swollen. Kouyou preens as Aoi cups his cheek to press kisses to his lips, over and over. Soft. Yet seemingly full of unspoken words.

 

This is all he can ever ask for.

 

“I am asking it. Kouyou. I want you to be mine. Only mine. Look at no one but me. Think of no one but me. Touch no one but me. Now, and until the end of time. Even if death and tragedy would take you from me, you will only be mine.”

 

Forever… Kouyou felt an unknown pang in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Was this really happening to him right now?

 

“Yours,” he breathes against Aoi's lips, unable to stave off his goosebumps. “Forever.”

 

Unexpectedly But not unwelcome, Aoi latches onto his neck, kissing and sucking in random spots before biting a hickey under his jaw. His body flushes with heat as he holds onto Aoi, eyes and lips twisting into pleasured moans.

 

“ _And now, it is so_.”

 

Kouyou is too distracted to feel the mark slowly etch lines into his skin, marking him in a way that no one, now even him, could ever fully erase.

 

////////////

 

Kouyou never thought happiness would ever be a long term thing. It would only come in small bursts here and there, full of emptiness before it fizzled out and he continues his self deprecating spiral.

 

But he understands it now.

 

It's been a week now since that very day. Classes have resumed and students are still griping about their lives being too hard and unfair.

 

However it's obvious to anyone with a brain and working eyes that there is a new shift in the atmosphere. Kouyou learned a few new things coming into school that week.

 

One thing was for certain. Somehow, against all odds, he managed to land someone who was obviously one of the most desired and sought after male bachelors in the school. Aoi was smart, sexy, and rich as all hell. Plus he was sweet and yet, at the same time, incredibly territorial.

 

Two. And this one was just as important. Jealousy seemed to be an opposing force that taunted him in all parts of his life. People who would normally wave and smile at him now stared at him as though he had committed the biggest sin in his whole life. Walking with Aoi meant walking with an arm around his waist and lips at his ear with fresh marks on his neck.

 

It also meant that now, he was being seen as an envy worthy person. Girls and guys alike glared at him as to hopefully scare him off. But he could only sneer at them.

 

How dare they treat Aoi like nothing more than an object to possess? Like he isn't someone who has their own wishes in life? And who can make their own decisions on who to be with?

 

It honestly disgusted him. But he was above making petty remarks and whispering behind people's backs. Apparently though the rest of his enviable peers did not agree.

 

Thankfully his own friends seemed to see it from his point of view.

 

On the rare occasion they weren't together, Aoi and Kouyou constantly communicated through text and made sure to let each other know what was going on in their lives. Akira and Takanori, the little gremlins, thought it was adorable.

 

It was another day, exactly eight days after that fated day, that they finally voice their thoughts. The cafeteria is bustling with activity as usual. Lunch hour is always seen as mingling time. No surprise.

 

“You two are disgustingly domestic despite only having been together a week,” Takanori sighed. “I can't believe you met and bagged the most sought after guy in this school at a party. And you were in a nun costume for God's sake.”

 

Kouyou snorts at him but doesn't look at him, instead keeps his eyes on his phone. Aoi is too busy to join him, but it's okay.

 

_FROM: ME: I'm bored. I miss u_

_FROM: HONEY: i miss u too baby doll. Dont worry. I'm almost done. I'll walk home with u like I always do_

 

“Don't be jealous I finally got some action after the dry spell I went through. It was driving me crazy.”

 

Akira snickered and chucked an old french fry across the room, effectively smacking some poor freshman in the face. He spluttered and caused most of the room to crack up at his expense.

 

“Dry spell? Dude, before you got with him you fucked two dudes in a span of less than two weeks. You call that a dry spell? I would say that you hanging out with us since meeting him is more like a dry spell.”

 

True, Aoi did tell him to hang with his friends more. Pushing them away was not good at all. But not one to back off from playful banter, Kouyou turned up his nose indignantly and clicked off his phone.

 

“A dry spell meaning being unable to find someone who could keep up with me. So your argument is void.”

 

His friends both snort but decide to leave it at that. This has been his longest relationship in such a long time, they're probably more than pleased to see that he can in fact hold himself together enough to stay in one.

 

“I know I don't say it enough,” Akira begins, twirling his ramen around mindlessly. “But I'm really glad for you, Kouyou. I am. There have been total assholes in your life that have given you trust issues, but I can tell Aoi is good for you.”

 

Takanori nodded wirelessly, his little dirty blonde bangs bouncing cutely. Knowing his friends were more than supportive of him made him feel… kind of happy. It's The longest he has felt this way without having to look to drugs or alcohol. Or, of course, any extra people to warm up his bed. No, Aoi satisfied all those needs more than he could imagine.

 

“Good for me in what way?” he teases, smirking at the red flush painting Akira’s cheeks.

 

“You know what I mean, idiot. I just mean he’s keeping you away from your usual activities.”

 

Despite the teasing, Kouyou was very much in agreement. Nothing he ever did before would be enough.

 

“Yeah. I know he is. It’s more than I could have hoped. But, there are a few… complications.”

 

“What would those be exactly?”

 

He sighed deeply, unable to keep the bitter frown from his face.

 

“There are a lot of people who are incredibly jealous. Apparently I have made a mistake by actually becoming exclusive with him. I’m just worried that someone will try to do something to us. Or worse, me.”

 

It’s true. Aoi can’t protect him forever. It would be silly to think he could, not to mention dangerous. He doesn’t know how well Aoi can handle himself should anything happen. But he also doesn’t know how well he himself would do. There wasn’t exactly the biggest sense of self confidence when it came to intimidation.

 

Even now, he could feel the stares of envious people burning into his back.

 

“Hm. Well, I hope you’re careful. People can be cruel.”

 

Agreeing while stuffing his face made Takanori look funny, and he can’t help but laugh at the look on his face. Shortly after the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch time. The entire cafeteria seemed to collectively groan in protest, but collectively rose to gather their things anyway.

 

“Well, I have only one class left after this. Aoi said he would walk me home.”

 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he tells his friends goodbye and that he would text them later before heading for his next class. Immediately the feeling of being watched itches at his back, forcing his head low as to avoid confrontation. Thankfully he doesn’t run into terrible people and takes a place at the back.

 

It soon passes uneventfully, boring as any other class really.

 

Therefore he is quick to pack up and leave the class behind. It’s a weekend again, meaning no classes for a whole two days. It was exciting. Aoi was planning on taking him somewhere today. On an actual date, not just to his house or vice versa. Sure, he was growing to really love that place, but he liked to go out and do things too.

 

So they had planned to do what Aoi wanted to do. There was a new clothing place opening in Akihabara, which, while a while away from here, was worth the trip. And he wouldn’t mind getting something for himself. But Aoi still had another class to go, so he would have to wait for him in the computer or common rooms for an hour.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize he’s walking towards a group of people until he lifts his head. Great. And they’re blocking the door to the common rooms. There are three of them, all girls. And worse, they’re girls with power. Not just social power, but wealth and popularity tended to go to one’s head.

 

“Excuse me,” he tries to say politely in order to get them to move, but they only stand farther apart, seemingly to antagonize him. Oh God. Why now of all times.

 

“Oh look ladies,” the one in the middle sneers, her fake eyelashes fluttering under thick eyeshadow the color of too bright red. She’s dressed in designer clothes, but it doesn’t do much to hide the ugly expression on her otherwise okay looking face. Her long bleached blonde hair looks too fried, and otherwise she’s just all around plain. “It’s the school whore, and he’s trying to be polite.”

 

The two on either side of her snickered under their breaths, but instead of anger he can only tiredly sigh. These words aren’t exactly new to him, he knows his own reputation in this school. His skin is already impervious to them, so he doesn’t feel affected.

 

“I don’t have time for this,” he muttered in their direction, snubbing them and turning around to find a different thing to do. However, there are two more people blocking his way, guys this time. They look like soccer players judging from the jerseys they wear. This does not look good.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, whore? Off to find Shiroyama again to suck him off in the bathroom? I don’t think so.”

 

Kouyou glares at the two boys but doesn’t dare make a move to antagonize them. Instead he turns to face the leader and levels her with his best unimpressed stare, trying his best to ignore the panic building in his chest.

 

“What do you want now? Anything you say won’t affect me. I’ve heard better.”

 

That seemed to piss her off, her eyebrow twitching and lips twisting into a hateful scowl.

 

“Hmph. Look at you, so plain, so unattractive. What does Aoi see in a plain slut like you huh? What did you do to convince him, whore? Offer yourself to him for money? I wouldn’t be surprised. Why don’t you just back off? He can do so much better than you, sloppy seconds doesn’t look good on him at all.”

 

Again, not surprising. Did they not have original insults anymore?

 

His eyes roll, and self satisfaction begins to take over at seeing them get angry that he wasn’t at all hurt by their words.

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, huh? I am sure that he would absolutely _love_ to hear what you think. Especially since you have dated, what, half of the soccer team now? Sloppy seconds sounds a lot better than being gangbanged fifteen times. I’m sure he will understand that much. Now if you don’t mind, I have a date to get ready for.”

 

Kouyou flip his own hair at her and manages to push himself through the boy to walk away, enjoying their glares way too much for his own good. Though he can’t help but feel like he just made a mistake.

 

But as always he chooses to ignore it.

 

Keeping himself hidden proves to be a bit of an issue. He sees people everywhere he goes, and in the end he has to resort to actually going to Aoi’s classroom to avoid any possible situations.

 

That would also mean going across campus to the largest building, where all the music and other artsy type classes are being held. There are only twenty minutes left, and he doesn’t have time to dawdle. His legs are burning by the time he gets there, and his chest is burning for air. But he makes it with time to spare.

 

The building is mostly empty. Students attending art type classes aren’t exactly high when it comes to attendance, meaning the halls are mostly dark and full of cold air. Only a few lights in the winding hallways are on, the rest all dimmed or neglected. One or two doors here and there have lights on, but it’s the third floor he is heading to.

 

Footsteps against linoleum seem louder than they probably are, echoing off plaster walls and wooden doors. The chill in the air makes goosebumps raise on his arms and it doesn’t feel good at all.

 

All too soon he is well aware of a feeling on his neck. As though something, or someone, was possibly watching him without his knowledge.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Kouyou feels that earlier feeling of dread take over his body, forcing his legs to run. Why did Aoi's classroom have to be so damn far? Forcing his legs up the stairs is no better. He’s practically wheezing at the top from running the whole way.

 

Aoi’s classroom is at the far end of the upper floor. Hopefully this paranoia will go away by then.

 

His thigh muscles are burning, as are his lungs. God he was out of shape. What is it with art students and not opening windows in this place? The sun is up yet it was dark as night in here.

 

His shoes seen to squeak painfully loud against the linoleum, making him flinch every few seconds. There's a light coming from the small glass on the only door closed in this place. That must be his. Quickly he speeds up, his own breathing finally calming down.

 

However, he should have known that his life was always going to be unlucky.

 

A sudden rush of someone in the darkness from behind him makes him gasp loudly in fright, and before he can register that fear and start to run, he is already being tackled sideways by a heavy and thick muscled body.

 

Pain shoots through his body as he slams head first into the plaster wall, landing on his arm. Something in his head pops and a ringing noise makes his vision blur.

 

A pained whimper is all he can manage, rolling helplessly onto his stomach as his head swims with pain. Something warm and sticky starts to trickle down his forehead, followed by the smell of salt and copper.

 

Blood. _His blood._

 

There is also a new smell. The smell of sulfur. It invades his senses, making his stomach bubble uncomfortably with bile.

 

Heavy footsteps, like the sound of giant beastly paws, slowly come towards him; helpless he can only whine and hope someone hears him.

 

“Ao...Aoi… help…”

 

The person or creature was now standing just feet away. The sulfur and blood overtake his senses to make him dryly suck in air. It hurt. It hurt so much.

 

The sounds begin to blur, darkness envelops his eyes and he can only make out the sound of deep and demonic growling as his vision finally goes all black. Numb.

 

_I'm dying. I'm gonna die._

 

Teeth. Biting. Something cracking and then snapping. Pain. More pain. The sound of panicked footsteps and yelling.

 

The pain doesn't stop. He can't feel his body.

 

There is only silence.

 

_‘I don't want to die alone… I'm sorry.’_

 

////////////

 

Kouyou had never thought himself a religious person. There was never a reason for him to be. If someone of a higher power really did exist, then why did they let his life spiral out of control like this? Humans were imperfect but they desperately wanted something to believe in  But to Kouyou all that didn't matter, not anymore.

 

His life was as of now, forfeited. Being dead felt strange… almost like being inside deep water. Yet unable to drown.

 

Everything felt heavy. His limbs felt like weights, his tongue sat like a useless lump of flesh in a throat that felt like sandpaper. What was going on? He wasn't expecting to wake up. At all. Granted he was barely conscious at best.

 

But something felt weird about all this.

 

His eyes burned in His skull but he opens them anyways to see if he can… well, see. Immediately he groans in soon and shuts them again. It's too bright. Like a sun was pelting down on him relentlessly.

 

There was no way he was in heaven. Was he in hell? And wasn't hell supposed to be hot? Not… strangely cool but also warm?

 

Finally after a long time just staying still he regains feeling in his body.

 

The first thing he can feel is wetness. Like water or something to that effect. He's laying in a puddle of some sorts, judging from his wet body. Somehow, wherever this was, he still had his clothes. But he can feel huge abnormal rips in the arms and legs. The only thing was that he was still barefoot.

 

_So that really did happen to me. I really died._

 

His eyes slip open and he has to blink repeatedly to get used to the light. Everything comes rushing back.

 

Pain blooms in his arms, and the once pleasant numb feeling from before fades away to be replaced by a dull but still painful throbbing. Groaning he rolls over, but regrets it as water almost rushes up his nose. Sputtering he forces himself to sit up. His eyes still aren't focused, but he can see better now.

 

It's bright. There is a sky, but abnormally colored. It's tinted a soft red, almost deep pink color. However there is no trace of any sort of clouds, only a bright blood red sun. Yet the heat was not as bad he thought. It felt more like a pleasant warm day in spring. Just… bright.

 

He was also right about being in a puddle. It was a small one, barely a few meters across and half a foot deep. It was cool, lukewarm and clear. The ground around him was a deep and rich brown with patches of grass. But the pond was clear, untainted.

 

Looking around more, he notes that he is on a plain like area, with taller grass growing around him. There is also the faint sound of a rushing body of water. A river maybe?

 

This had to be a weird afterlife. To go from a city in Japan to this place…

 

Kouyou sighed and tries to stretch out his muscles before attempting to stand. It hurts like a bitch of course, and he hisses before falling to His knees. His bare arms are covered in what looks like healed up scars, long and angry with disturbed pink flesh. Strange. It all feels like he only just arrived here. How did they heal so fast? Perhaps hell was such a place where after death, your injuries heal.

 

Sighing he tries again to stand, feeling no less wobbly but with more strength than before. It takes a second but he finally is able to stand upright to look around properly. As he had heard there is indeed a long and winding river that was nearby, flowing and rushing along. It was giant and stretched from one end of the horizon to another.

 

But that wasn't what made his jaw drop down his face. No, it was something else entirely.

 

There was a break in the the plains off in the horizon to make way for an immense structure. Or structures. An entire city seemed to dominate the landscape, the river flowing right through its center and through a gigantic obsidian border made of tall sharp spires. The buildings all seemed to be abstract, their shapes not at all like a normal looking city.

 

And aside from that, there was one structure that took over the city.

 

A tower, huge and shaped like a cylindrical pillar the color of the purest and whitest snow, stood proud in the middle of the city. Many windows dotted the surface here and there, and it reached impossibly high into the city, almost to the clouds.

 

Dare he say it, that had to be where the ruler of this land lived, or something like that. Perhaps he could have some answers.

 

Kouyou wipes himself down, still kinda wet, before setting off for the city, making sure to head for the river.

 

The grass was getting taller, making walking kind of difficult. He just had to follow the sound of the river probably.

 

How strange his life was now. In less than a few hours he went from being a normal human to being stuck in some weird fever death, in an afterlife that was nothing like he had imagined. Where was the hellish landscape barren of life? The countless demons waiting to torture him for eternity? Why was everything so GODDAMN bright and cheerful?

 

Hopefully these questions and more could be answered. But there was something that, now that he thought about it, was starting to bother him.

 

Aoi And his best friends…. Kouyou missed them. He felt really sad that he had to leave his new boyfriend and the only people who loved him behind. And after something so terrible as being murdered in such a horrible way. Which brought him to another thought.

 

What killed him? Surely another human wasn't capable of doing something like that to him. Maybe a large feral dog had managed to get in and saw him as prey? He hoped not. Being eaten by a dog wasn't the best way to die.

 

His thoughts seemed to derail as he heard something else peculiar. The suspicious sound of… chatter. Specifically the sound of people talking. He gasps and peeks over the tall grass as much as he can, gasping as he spotted something that gave him hope.

 

There was a dock along the river, with a few people milling about it here and there. The grass seemed to get shorter as well, making his job a lot easier.

 

As he approaches he can see a small almost nonexistent line, as well as a larger wooden sail boat with one person standing at its head, holding a giant oar. His face is covered, the only way he can tell that's it's a he is the deep and bored voice he speaks in.

 

As he gets closer he can see that he is addressing a small family of three. A mother, father, and a young boy. No older than ten it seemed. They all wear little else but casual clothing. Jeans and t shirts. How tragic. There is also another boy, probably around his age or a little younger. Soft and young face but with many slashes and scars across his bare arms and legs. But what sets him apart is the soft yet unruly pink hair atop his head, flowing down his back in a messy ponytail. He is only wearing a tank top and shorts. Also barefoot. He looks tired and weary, but also desperate.

 

The father seemed to be frustrated, speaking to the strange boat man as his wife and child waited with scared faces.

 

“-do you mean I can't board? We have only just arrived! We need solace and safe passage to the city!”

 

Kouyou frowned as he approached, able to sense the tension between them.

 

“Due to our laws, I cannot offer my services to you unless you have a token. You have already turned out your pockets. You have no token. Therefore I cannot give you passage. If you wish to enter this city, you must take the three day journey around the river and cross the thousand step bridge. Now, next in line please.”

 

The boy shuffles forward and reached in his shorts pocket to hold out his palm to the boat man. He's holding a shiny silver colored coin, roughly the size of half his palm. The boat man's eyes flicker in acknowledgement before he motions for him to board the boat.

 

“Second level entry granted. Welcome aboard.”

 

The father seems to be outraged at this, sputtering and cursing at the poor boy as he shakily but happily gets on the boat. Kouyou panics. He didn't have anything like that. What was he gonna do now?

 

“Where did he get his?? Why haven't we gotten a token as well! This is clearly not fair! I have a wife and child to attend to!”

 

The boat man ignores him and looks at Kouyou, making goosebumps raise on his arms. He swallows and steps forward.

 

“You. Show me your token please.”

 

Kouyou only confusedly scrunched his eyebrows, biting his lip.

 

“Umm… I don't-”

 

“Check your pockets.”

 

“Huh?”

 

The boat man sighs, getting tired.

 

“Your token may very well be in your pockets. Empty them.”

 

Stuttering he reached into his pockets, expecting to feel only lint when something cold and smooth bumps his fingers. What the hell? Shocked he pulls it free, and his eyes go wide. There is also an audible gasp from the boat man.

 

The coin is bigger than the one the boy had, if only slightly. It's also a brilliant and solid gold with the image of a serpent breathing fire etched into its surface. How the hell did that get there?

 

“Oh my… A first level entry coin… those are rare... Come aboard sir, you must be tired.”

 

Still shell shocked, he slowly walks onto the dock and across the plank provided for him. The boat rocks under his weight as he settled onto the floor. The boy from before is smiling at him, seemingly pleased that he was not alone.

 

“Sir. I have to mention, you have some power with that coin.”

 

The boat man addresses him directly, making him jump.

 

“Uh what?”

 

He stares at his coin, turning it around in his palm to observe it.

 

“That is a first level token, meaning you have the highest power a citizen can be granted. It can allow for the holder to allow passage for up to ten people. And you are immediately to be welcomed as a high class citizen.”

 

This coin really gave him all that? Kouyou stuttered and looked out over the boat at the family, who looked close to a mental breakdown.

 

“Okay… so I can let them cross too?” He asks, eyes not tearing away. The boat man tilts his head in a nod.

 

“If you so wish.”

 

Kouyou had never done many good things in his life. Perhaps being dead would change that.

 

“Then… I want them to come too.”

 

The boat man seemed to not be at all bothered and motions for the family to come onboard.

 

“Your passage has been granted by a first level citizen. Please remain respectful and keep yourselves from causing trouble.”

 

Flabbergasted but grateful the family cross the dock and board. The woman greets Kouyou with happy tears and countless thanks. He only smiles awkwardly at her and returns the handshakes.

 

“Good. Now then. With boarding out of the way I must go over our rules. This is the River Styx, and I am your courier to the afterlife. Or as I am also known, Charon. The city before you is the city of the dead, a place for human souls to converge after death.

 

“Here you will be for the rest of your human existence until you are either granted reincarnation or become a second level creature and regain a new body. You will be given a new home based on your level of citizenship. Without any level of token you will be placed in a waiting list.

 

“Third levels receive a shared block apartment with other third level citizens. Second level citizens receive a house of moderate size. First level citizens receive a dwelling of their own choosing. First level citizens hold a higher place in society, due to their rare tokens. You are not to lose these tokens, and must trade them in for your ID card.

 

“This river is not just a river. This river holds souls who have been deemed unworthy a place in our society. They are the lowest of low, and converge in groups to pull unwary travelers to the bottom where their hunger feeds on the other souls. Therefore it is important that, as we travel, you do not look over the side of this boat. They will try to trick you, make you see and hear things that aren't real.

 

“And with that I have explained just about everything. I hope you here my warnings and keep your arms and legs inside the boat at all times.”

 

Charon, as he stated his name was before, finally pushed the boat off the dock and down the twisting river. Despite how calm it looked from the safety of land, it was obviously not a normal river. With his hands and feet flat on the strong wooden planks he could feel and also hear soft thudding on the underside of the boat. It almost was as if… someone was banging their hands on it.

 

“What is that noise?” The boy from before asks, eyes wide.

 

“The souls, my dear boy. They attempt even now to gain our attention. Do not greet them, just hold still and stay low.”

 

The strange boat man, despite his inhuman presence, offered a strangely calm feeling. Knowing he was here with them made Kouyou feel a lot better. Perhaps death would be merciful on him after all.

 

He looks over at his companion, and notices his eyes looking red and tired. History must not have treated him well.

 

“How did you die, if I may ask?”

 

His question makes the boy lift His head in surprise, and he seemed taken aback at being addressed.

 

“Ah… you're talking to me?” Kouyou nods. “Um… well. I won't sugarcoat it for you. I was murdered. By an ex lover. He was a jealous type, and couldn't accept that I moved on to someone else. He ambushed me at the art studio I worked at and he…. Killed me. I think he killed himself too. But i hopefully never have to see him again.”

 

Stunned, Kouyou opens his mouth to respond with words of sympathy. But Charon stops him.

 

“And you won't. Not anytime soon. Murder is a huge part of the ‘Deadliest Sins’ catalogue, and is grounds for immediate incarceration in one of the many sanctioned pits that are solely for those types of people. In fact his soul may very well be in this river. He won't harm you or anyone again.”

 

He goes quiet, and the boy seems to slump in relief, a million weights lifting from his already small frame. The thought seemed to be plaguing him, and knowing he was safe now seemed to bring color into his cheeks.

 

“So… how did you die?” he asks Kouyou after a moment. A question that even he himself seemed to be looking for. A furrow creases his eyebrows and he stares up at the sky.

 

“Hm… I'm not sure actually. It all happened so fast. I only remember a few things. And it doesn't add up.”

 

Even now, the memories of the last few hours seem fuzzy.

 

“Do you remember anything?”

 

“Not much,” he admitted. “Just a few things. I was walking along my school, minding my own business and looking for my boyfriend, when something big and heavy hit into me and I blacked out. I only remember feeling pain everywhere, and hearing the sound of teeth and growling. Everything after that though, it's all a haze.”

 

At the end the boy is just as confused as he is, and he is ready to leave it at that when Charon once again adds his own words.

 

“Hellhounds. It appears as though you were the unfortunate victim of a Hellhounds attack. Sometimes there is a reason for their appearance, though judging by your confusion this was merely an unfortunate rogue. They don't attack for no reason.”

 

Kouyou gapes incredulously at the boat man, feeling an unnerving twisting in his gut. Hellhounds? That… would make sense. It would explain the beastly noises and the teeth, the smell. The pain. It would explain everything.

 

“A hellhound… is there any way to know for sure?”

 

Charon nods from under his hood, his posture somewhat tense. He never breaks his gaze from the river, even as they near the city.

 

“Yes. Once we arrive, in which should only be minutes, there is a place you can go to have your memories read and restored. Hellhound attacks are seen as a tragic event, any soul unfortunate enough to be attacked will likely be a beacon for demons. Do not worry though, it will not be negative attention.”

 

He stops talking after that, as he usually does it seems. Prone to speaking for sentences at a time.and then going mute again. What an enigmatic character.

 

Still, the thought of hellhound unnerved him even more. What did Charon mean they didn't attack for no reason? Who sent them? What is their purpose? And what demon would not give negative attention?

 

“I see. I would like to know what happened. Maybe it'll help me feel better about leaving my life behind.”

 

The silence come back after that, and no one breaks it. The only sounds are the waves against the boat and the souls under it. Kouyou almost wants to look over the edge to see how close they are, but he knows better. So he takes Charon's advice and stays put, staring up at the cloudless sky.

 

This place is pretty. In its own right anyway. The solid color of the forever crimson colored sky would no doubt throw him off.  Even the normally cool air of Tokyo would be missed in lieu of the heat here. It was the type like back home, sticky and thick. He just hoped this place had air conditioning.

 

“We are almost in the city. Remember to keep your head low and stay down low until we pass through the gates. We will be greeted by an entourage of citizens who will help you settle.”

 

They all listen and lay as flat as they can in the bottom. The boy from before seems tired, exhausted. His breathing is slow but also labored.

 

“Are you okay, you don't look too good.”

 

He laughs quietly and looks tiredly at him.

 

“I'll be okay. I just need to rest.”

 

Kouyou wants to say more but he knows he is right. He needs as much rest as he can get. The same could be said for himself as well.

 

They all wait with bated breaths as the sky makes way for tall spires reaching into the air. Then they all hear it. The very unmistakable sound of city life. They were so close now. Kouyou stares upwards as they pass under a giant two meter wide opening in the obsidian spires. From here he can see the tall white tower taking premise over the entire landscape, dwarfing even the largest skyscrapers.

 

“Welcome to the City outskirts and main entry gate, passengers. You will be escorted off the dock and taken to the center of the city. You can get up if you want to now. The danger is passed.”

 

Collective sighs of relief echo on the boat and they all do as he says. Kouyou can only gasp on total wonder at the sights around him. This part of the city is only a dock, but it's still an amazing sight. Unlike a fishing dock like in Tokyo or his hometown, this one is solely for receiving passengers coming from Earth.

 

It's a giant semicircle with the entry they came through being the rounded part, about a hundred feet in diameter at least. The river cuts through the semicircle about halfway before getting off through more gates to the left and exiting in a similar looking grate the size of a small house. As for the rest of the area, it is covered in green grass with a pathway of pavement that leads to much larger gates made of gold and pure black stone. Lo and behold, the very same insignia that covers Kouyou's coin, the fire breathing serpent, was etched into either side. They were slightly open, giving him a peek at a long dark hallway with a high arching ceiling and a spot of light at the end.

 

There are rich white marble docks settled on the river and three hooded figures in black cloaks stand tall to await them. Butterflies erupt in his stomach and he swallows. Charon said his token would give him attention due to his status. He just hoped they were nice.

 

Their boat pulls up to the dock and Charon ties it down to a large metal post with the rope connected to the front. Then steps aboard the dock before beckoning them to follow. The boy gets up and follows first, along with the family, and then him being last.

 

His feet touch the dock, feeling it's solidness making him feel better about being alone. At least he would not fall in.

 

“Thank you for waiting for me, my lords. I have brought five new souls for you, all of whom have separate level entries. A first, a second, and three blanks. Please, accommodate them as you will. I will return to my post now.”

 

They all watch as Charon pushed away and began his long slow journey back to where they all met him. He disappears behind metal gates and they close with a metallic and heavy slam. The hooded figures then shuffle behind them to catch their attention.

 

It is here that he notices they a have white eyes glowing under their hoods. Even with hidden faces, they can all see that they are not human. Something bout them gives off power, and an air of danger. Kouyou thinks it wise not to ask you much questions. For now.

 

“Good day my fine people. It is with open arms that I welcome you to our illustrious and prosperous city. I grieve for your families for their loss, and hope you can finally find peace in this afterlife. My associates and I will escort you to your destination. Please, follow us.”

 

With a flourish of their cloaks they turn and head for the gates. They begin to pull open on their own, and the light from the inside blinds them. Kouyou sighs as he follows behind the boy, letting the family go first. They walk side by side, finding feelings of camaraderie in one another.

 

“I never asked your name, by the way.”

 

The boy speaks up then as they walk through the doors. Kouyou sticks out his hand.

 

“Takashima Kouyou. It's nice to meet you.”

 

Their hands meet and he can feel how cold he is by the shaking of his fingers.

 

“Koichi Niiyama. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Coming out into the city is as overwhelming as one would expect. The huge doors opened up into what appeared to be a courtyard of some sort. With only a high metal fence separating them from a busy street with people milling about back and forth. In this courtyard stood what seemed to be a toll booth, with someone inside and a bored look on their face.

 

“This is the first entrance, here you will present your tokens as a form of entry fee. If you have no tokens, you will either come with us, or the first level will grant you entry. Come along now, we have transportation waiting for us.”

 

As the figure says, there is a fancy looking and rather large carriage waiting for them just beyond the gate, parked on the street and being pulled by… What looked like horses? But they seemed different. There was a suspicious lack of hooves and instead clawed beast like paws. Instead of plain rounded mouths he saw angular muzzles filled with sharp jutting out teeth. What the hell were they? There is also a driver, dressed in all white robe with a black mask covering his face.

 

With a hurried fervor the figure lines them up in front of the booth and makes Kouyou go first. The man inside is somewhat tall, with black hair to his neck and piercing black eyes. He nervously holds out the coin and the man's eyes too widen briefly. But his mask of indifference quickly replaces it.

 

“Ah a first level. Do you grant entry to the non level citizens?” he asks. Kouyou nods. “Fine. They can come through as well.”

 

With a bit of maneuvering the family goes ahead and onto the streets. Kouyou follows, then With Koichi getting approved they all leave the gate and approach the carriage. The figures walk ahead before offering the open carriage door for them to climb in before joining behind. With two sides big enough for five people on either side, the family and Koichi sat together whilst Kouyou was forced to sit near the figures. Thankfully there was plenty of space.

 

The horse like creatures snort and with a whip like snap they begin to move forward. Kouyou can't help but peek out at the city Now that they were inside. People of all sorts fill the sidewalks and other strange creatures with smaller carriages and wagons attached to them table along the streets. The buildings seem modern but he knows that something is different.

 

“Are there any vehicles in this city?” he finds himself asking.

 

“Mm. Yes on occasion there are. But such things are rare, and only upper class citizens can have them. However they are noisy and pollute the air. Things like carriages are much more efficient in our eyes.”

 

“Where are we going now?” Koichi asks.

 

“To the Citadel. It's the tall tower you can see from any corner of the city, the tallest structure and home of our leader. But you won't see him, he is in the human world as of now. Though he may arrive later today, he is able to world hop as he seems fit.”

 

World hopping… that just sounds like a fancy term for teleporting. But far be it from Kouyou to make remarks about this world. He only just arrived, what right does he have?

 

His eyes stay glued to the window, watching the people go by like normal. Only a few stay to watch them go by, and he swallows. A lot of them seem more than human, dressed in expensive looking clothes and with an air of haughtiness around them. And he could swear a few of them had… extra appendages. Now that he looks closer it was all obvious to him.

 

Horns. Tails. Wings. Unnatural eyes. These people were mingling with creatures above them in ways unimaginable. Charon wasn't kidding when he mentioned this…

 

“Are those people like us?” The little boy asked from his place on his mother's lap. “Did their cars get tipped over too?”

 

Kouyou swallows even harder, the cause of their deaths now evident. It really is sad.

 

“I can imagine there are at least a few like you. Every soul is different. Everyone comes here in other ways.”

 

The boy makes a humming noise, and stares out the window as well. His parents seem pained, tired and weary. Sadness is evident in their every movement, especially with their child still being so young. Surely this place had some sort of mercy for children? Otherwise Paradise seemed to be too big of a word to describe this place.

 

The ride goes along quietly the rest of the way. With the carriage going in and out of the buildings main streets exclusively, it was like every part of traffic parted ways for them, moving aside or otherwise avoiding them. Was this really such a big deal? To be welcomed like this? Or was it something a lot different than that?

 

After a good half an hour of silence and bumpy roads they came to the street in front of the Tower. It took up a whole entire ten blocks of space, easy. At the bottom of the tower was a giant cylinder shaped base with windows all around it. Keeping it safe was a huge circular wall of dark grey marble, shaped into a solid form with pointed spires. A huge gate bigger than the one at the city entrance greets the., made of wrought iron bars and gold leaf trim. Guards of all sort can be seen on both sides of the gate, standing on the sides of the road that leads inside.

 

“We have arrived. Please stay inside the carriage until we approach the landing. The gates will open now.”

 

As the middle figure says it creaks open with a loud shrieking metallic sound, making them all cover their ears. The guards all part ways to allow them inside. Kouyou stares wide eyed at the tower, feeling a strange pull to its strange shape and pure white color. But he had no idea why.

 

The carriage pulls into a big paved and circular driveway, in front of what seems to be the entrance to the tower. It was almost like a hotel, with a giant grand staircase of the same white marble leading to two sets of giant glass doors. It all feels so… so intimidating.

 

What is even more scary are the two people standing atop the stairs, waiting. He peered closer, and can't help the small gasp that spills from his lips.

 

They're both incredibly handsome, that much is obvious. Both are also dressed impeccably in vague military like uniforms, the fabric all black with white lapels and trim. But it was the physical features that was most eye catching.

 

Both had long spiralling horns atop their heads, shaped much like those of a gazelle or something similar.

 

“Who are they?” Koichi asks, curious.

 

“The Right hand men of our leader, and they are our welcoming committee. They will help sort you lot into society. Hopefully the Lord can make his appearance, he enjoys new arrivals.”

 

New arrivals sounded ominously satiric. Probably not the best thing they could have said, but now probably isn't the time.

 

A creaking sound can be heard as their carriage comes to a stop before the staircase, parked sideways with the carriage doors facing the citadel.

 

“Follow us, please. The sooner we get this over with. The better for us all.”

 

One by one they file into the dry warm sun and onto the pavement of the citadel entrance. The tower was a lot bigger from up close, forcing his neck to crane upwards to properly see just how far it went. With so many windows, he would see how it would be a cool place to take photos. Curse him and his tourist mindset.

 

Along the sides of the citadel base was a lush green garden spread out so not a single part of this place felt empty. There were hedges and flowers of all types, placed in such ways that it felt like a whole other world. And he can't see it, but there is the unmistakable sound of rushing water somewhere nearby.

 

“Greetings,” a loud voice echoed, startling them all to attention. “I am so glad you made it here safely.”

 

One of the people comes down the steps, greeting them with a warm smile and arms in a welcoming spread it manner. Hair a light brunette and tousled casually, he almost seems like a normal human. But the horns and bright yellow glowing eyes take away such an illusion rather quickly.

 

“Lord Yutaka,” the figures greet in unison, bowing their heads. “Pleased as always to make your audience. We have delivered and escorted the souls safely. It is with our best wishes that we leave them in your care.”

 

As if on cue the hooded trio climb back into the carriage and head back out of the citadel confines. Leaving the humans alone for once. Nervously he looks back to the people who greeted them. Lord Yutaka, as his name was said before, beckons them forward.

 

“Well, I am sure you have all had a long journey. Come now, we will accommodate your stay whilst we get you sorted into your castes! I'm sure you're all eager to find a new place to call home!”

 

With a rather mysterious flourish of his hair he turns to head into the citadel doors, leaving the second figure to trail after him. With little else to do the small group follow them inside.

 

What meets them inside is not at all what he was expecting. What he thought would be like a grand foyer or something like an entrance hall, was instead what looked like a lobby similar to that of a hotel. There was a main room with walled off hallways he can't see from here. They came into a smaller foyer first, large and illustrious with a front desk to their left and even a seating area with a complex cooling system in the walls.

 

It was also very cool in here, a stark contrast to the heat of outdoors. Goosebumps break on his skin and he shivers.

 

Everything was in a color palette of either white or a dark gray. White walls, mixed color ceiling, grey floors.

 

The receptionist at the counter was dressed in a similar fashion, only she was female and the slacks that Yutaka wore were instead mirrored by a pencil skirt, professional and proper. She was pretty, and also had similar horns on her head, disappearing in a head full of long brunette colored hair.

 

Her pretty fingers tapped away at a computer on her desk, looming up when she realizes she has guests.

 

“Good evening,” the woman greets them, big toothy smile on full display. “New arrivals?”

 

Yutaka nods, clapping his hands behind his back.

 

“Yes. Please have the sitting room prepared, our Lord will want to meet them properly before we decide them into their castes.”

 

The woman bows her head and clicked on a few keys on her computer before picking up a phone.

 

“Please prepare Sorting room 2B for new arrivals, small group, not a lot of time. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Right away.”

 

She hangs up and shows a blinding smile, her eyes shining that bright familiar yellow shining brightly.

 

“Your room is on the next floor, in room 2B. You can reach it via service elevator, or the staircase to the right of my desk. The Lord has decided to personally drop by for a visit, as it's such an honor! Thank you for visiting the Citadel!”

 

Yutaka makes a gasping noise and turns to the group, his face the epitome of surprise. He begins to rush to the left hallway, seemingly for the elevator as the nice lady has said. The other man followed silently, his face still impressive but even Kouyou could see the tenderness in his jaw and the sudden sense of urgency in his step.

 

“Oh dear! If the Lord is visiting you lot, them we have no time to lose! Come come, the elevator will be faster! Come now!”

 

Yutaka seemed to be incredibly nervous as they shuffled down the very lavish but somehow still simple hallway. All their footsteps seemed to echo against the floor, Yutaka and the mystery man with their fancy dress shoes and the group with their bare feet. The marble was cold against his soles, but it felt good compared to the heat of outside.

 

“What is this caste system everyone is talking about?”

 

Yutaka grins at them, coming to a stop in front of a set of three fancy and minimalistic elevators with white doors and gold trims. He pressed a single up button, a light above the first door blinking with the number twenty. Twenty floors? This place seemed far bigger from the outside.

 

“A caste is simply your rank in our society. As I am sure you are aware, and as I hope Charon himself has said, you all now have predetermined places in our home. First, second, and third levels, as well as blank levels. A caste is simple another word for that, the official term I guess. Our Lord has always been kind of lenient about that, it all means the same thing. Anyway, in the Caste room, you will display your token to the caste workers on duty, and we will determine where you will be placed.”

 

As he speaks, the family seemed even more nervous.

 

“And… what about blank levels?” The father asks. “Me and my family, what of us?”

 

Yutaka let's out a sympathetic sigh, his smile only turning melancholic.

 

“Unfortunately, without a level or token, you will be placed into a temporary area with other families until a proper simple home can be put together. It may take days, even weeks. But worry not, these temporary places are safe, and you will have all the privacy you need.”

 

Although underwhelming, it seemed to be enough for them. The mom holds her kid closer, a weight off her shoulders. Kouyou can't help but feel bad for them. But at least it will be something.

 

The elevator finally stops at their level and the doors open. The interior is chrome on all sides except the ceiling, where a soft yellow light shines from a grated surface.

 

“Ah, it's finally here, let's go. The Lord will arrive any moment now. He will probably greet us before going back to his duties. He has been in the Overworld a long time, he must be itching to get back to work. What better way than to greet our newest guests?”

 

The elevator dings, and they begin the journey upwards. It's only a short drive, but the space between floors must be bigger than normal floors. It takes a good while of waiting and a rather awkward silence before they see the two light up on the keypad.

 

“Ah here we are. Come on, it's not too far now.”

 

This place is far different from everywhere else. Instead of a refined white and grey palate, it was now completely different. The walls were now a dark black marble with white lightning streaks through it. The floor was lined in a deep blood red carpet, the kind that was soft but very thin. Much like a long hallway in a hotel, just bigger.

 

But the lights brightened up the otherwise dark place. Huge pure white chandeliers hang from the tall ceiling to give off a pure brightness, but not so much that it was too overbearing.

 

There were doors on all sides of this place, but they didn't have to go far and only approached the second door on their right, a giant hulking structure that was easily three times the height of a regular door, but with the same width. It too was made of all red stained wood but had a card reader on it. Yutaka quickly pulls out an all black card to unlock said room before ushering them inside.

 

“Here we are! I'm sure you're all eager to have a moment to rest. Please, make yourselves comfortable! I'll finish getting everything ready, then the process can begin. I will explain our system as I take you to the room. Those without levels will go last.”

 

The room was as illustrious as everywhere else. It was basically a waiting room or a den, with a collection of black leather couches and recliners against white walls and gray carpets. A fireplace burned warmly against the opposite side, filling the room with warmth. A modern looking digital clock hung on the wall above the fireplace. It made ticking noises and displayed that it was around five in the afternoon.

 

“I will come after the first guest in a moment, first I must know if everything is in place. Excuse me.”

 

Yutaka slips back outside, the door clicking closed.

 

There was a long light colored wood table against the far left side filled with food and unmarked water bottles. Fruits that he was both familiar with and also not, bread rolls with spreads and other random stuff. Immediately his stomach growls and his mouth feels dry. He gravitated toward the water, and apparently Koichi has the same idea because he does the same thing.

 

“So what now,” the pink haired muses, taking big gulps.

 

“I don't know. I guess we just… wait. I don't know about you, but I need to sit down.”

 

Indeed, his feet hurt from walking all this way barefooted. It was not as bad as outside, but still. Taking a seat on one of the long couches brings him some relief, allowing him to put up his aching legs. Koichi takes a recliner near the fire while the family continue to sample the snack table.

 

It's quiet, almost uncomfortably so. The only sounds are the fire and a faint humming from a ceiling fan above their heads, as well as the small kid munching on baby oranges. At least he is eating something. He needs this more than any of them do.

 

Kouyou is nearly done sipping his water and dozing off when the door opens again, startling all of them from the lull of rest. It's Yutaka again. And that weird chipper expression on his face.

 

“Forgive my interruption, but I will escort the first guest. The one with the lowest token, please come with me. This will take about ten to twenty minutes. The Caste room is prepared.”

 

From beside him Koichi gulps, setting his water bottle down to follow Yutaka. He looks back to Kouyou, eyes wide and worried, but Kouyou nods to him to give him some confidence. The door closes, he sighs. Hopefully this went by soon, he needed some time to himself.

 

////////////

 

Minutes tick by slowly, the sound of the clock making him feel like he was gonna go crazy. How long have they waited now? He didn't even know. But he had since taken to lazing on the couch, his entire body draped over the cushions. There was a moment when he too sampled the familiar food he knew, but he was too nervous to eat. He knew that when Koichi came back, he would go next. And not knowing what would happen only made him more nervous.

 

What was the Lord like? Was he scary? Wasn't the ruler of hell supposed to be the Devil or something? Satan himself? He didn't know. And it was killing him inside.

 

One could only hope he was nice. There was enough negativity in his old life to last a hundred years.

 

Sighing again for the millionth time, his head flops on the couch. After a long while one tends to get bored of the same settings.

 

Just as he feels his eyelids start to droop, the door opens again, showing that guy from before instead of Yutaka. Now that he is closer, one can see him better. He was somewhat on the short side, with dark blonde hair cut to his ears and spiraling horns with the left side broken at the top. He looks like he has seen some things as his face is set into a scowl, his eyes blazing that same yellow.

 

“Next. The second level is done.”

 

Oh boy, here it comes. Kouyou can't remember ever feeling so nervous before. But the strangely cold expression on this guys face makes him feel a weird pit in his stomach. Still, he gets up slowly and tries his best not to seem affected.

 

“Where did Koichi go?” he asked. The pinkette was his only friend in this place, he would be sad if they got separated. The man grunts non committedly, apparently uninterested.

 

“Any beforehand people will be present at the lobby in the front. All of you are escorted out at the same time. So as to avoid confusion and culture shock. Now, please follow me.”

 

The hallway is quiet and cold, a contrast to the somewhat warm room before. His bare feet continue to plod along on the floor, the coolness is somewhat grounding. Even when approaching a door on the very end of the hallway, at least six doors away. They stop and it is apparent that he is expected to go first.

 

Nerves once again make him freeze.

 

“What… am I to do when I go inside?”

 

The man sighs deeply, impatient but probably trying his best to rein it in. Rude.

 

“I am going to wait here while you go inside and have a discussion with the Lord. An examiner will be here in a few minutes to help him sort you into your Caste. Just go in and make yourself comfortable.”

 

With that he is none too gently pushed into the room before being left alone. Great. Alone again.

 

Visibly his shoulders deflate before he looks around. This room is a very similar one to the one before, only much much smaller. Color scheme is the same, but the furniture is different. Instead of a comfortable sitting room with food and couches, this one has a more strict feel. Strictly professional.

 

There in the middle of the room is a medical table with a pale blue cushion and plastic cover.  A metal desk with a bunch of papers on its surface sits pushed up against a wall, as well as a sink and multiple cupboards.

 

Already he doesn't feel good. Was he gonna be examined and made to strip down? Oh god. Why did they not think to let him know of this at least? Kouyou prays to whoever was listening that this would be over with. With clumsy shaking legs he sits on the table, trying to ignore the acrid smell of cleaning products and the cold sting of bare metal on his feet.

 

It takes another minute before an unfamiliar man walks inside. He's somewhat small and seems out of place for such a place as this. Multiple piercings are present in a soft baby face. And his eyes are hidden under a sharp yellow fringes and braids. He wears a medical coat but it is stained with paint and pen scribbles. The only word that comes to his mind when looking at him is ‘crazy.’ A laptop can be seen in his arms, sleek and gray with many colorful stickers on it.

 

Then he speaks. And it completely throws him off.

 

“Hello. My name is Meto. I'm your Examiner for today. How are you feeling?”

 

Kouyou could hear him speak, hear a soft but strangely echoing low voice that was indeed directed at him. Yet, this man's mouth did not move. What was going on with the people here?

 

“Do not be alarmed. I am indeed speaking to you, however it is only thanks to my brain. I am telepathic, as I cannot verbally speak. So please, so not think of me any different.”  The man gives a smile and walks to the desk where he sets down the laptop. “If you want we can get right to the first examination, and if you want, I can try my best to answer any questions?”

 

As he says this He powers on the laptop before rummaging in the cupboards above the sink. White gloves snap onto his tattooed hands and he pulls out a thin wooden tongue presser.

 

“I'm… Well, yes actually… I just want to know one thing.” The strange man waits patiently as he rolls up both the legs of his pants, a smile on his face. “What… What is the lord like? Is he kind? Selfless? Anything unlike what people from my world know?”

 

Meto grinned knowingly, not showing his eyes as usual. He goes to feel along his muscles, fingers pressing softly and gently.

 

“It all depends. What do people in your world say?”

 

Kouyou hesitates, unsure if he should say anything…. Bad. Especially with his arrival coming soon. Besides, this muscle thing is feeling pretty good. Was he checking for something?

 

“Just… unpleasant things. Cruelty, sadism, selfishness, all that. Is anything like that true?”

 

Meto presses on a certain part on his upper thigh, making him hiss as a jolt of pain shot up his body. Meto is quick to soothe the area with rounded rubs, tsking apologetically.

 

“Sorry about that, dear. Well, I guess the only way to really answer the question is to meet him in person. He will come soon. First, I must ask you something in return.”

 

Meto quietly reaches into the cupboards again to grab a tube of cream. Putting a dollop on his palm he gets to work massaging it into his skin.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, curious. It was warm and after a few moments make his skin tingly.

 

“Muscle relaxing cream. It will relax your nerves and make the examination less painful. I'm sure you have nothing like this in your world, hm?”

 

That's true. Usually to do this, he would have to be stabbed with a needle or take medicine and wait for a long time. But this place was amazing. Even now he can feel his leg starting to numb up. Meto wastes no time rubbing the other leg just in case.

 

“So, what did you want to ask me?”

 

The numbness slowly takes over both legs, making it hard to feel anything that Meto presses. Perhaps that was a good thing.

 

“I ask simply that you trust in our Lord. He is more than capable of listening, especially when someone is in distress. As I can imagine new arrivals must be. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Honestly, he wasn't sure. Word of mouth, regardless of how truthful, was only to be believed if he saw it for himself. But… for the sake of gaining the trust of people around here, he slowly nods his head. Meto nodded, happy.

 

“Good, I'm glad you think so. Now. With such formalities out of the way, I can continue our check up.”

 

“Is there anything you are looking for?”

 

Meto takes the tongue compressor and tells him to open up. The wooden surface presses his tongue way back, rendering him speechless. Literally.

 

“Not really, mainly cause of death or any residual energy left from time of death. Injuries still left over are far and few in between, but I still want to be thorough. You never know.”

 

He continues to check things here and there, taking his blood pressure, checking his pulse, his eyes and ears, as well as his bones. Checking his arms, Meto suddenly makes a noise in his throat akin to surprise.

 

“What? Is something wrong?”

 

The doctor continues to feel both his arms, rubbing the muscle.

 

“Not now, but… I can…  Definitely feel the leftover energy here. Its strong, traumatic. I can tell you did not die peacefully. Not at all.”

 

Kouyou almost snorts out loud. That was an understatement. But he doesn't and just shook his head.

 

“No. I'm sure it was a hellhound. That's what Charon told me.”

 

At that Meto only became more sympathetic.

 

“Ah. That's bad news. Well, at least you made your way back here safely. Hellhounds are no simple business. Either someone let their hound loose on accident, or worse, someone knew what they were doing and let theirs loose on you on purpose. We will need to find the culprit and hope we can stop any more attacks.”

 

He continues for a little while longer before returning to the desk, seemingly satisfied with the results. As he types away, he asks one more thing.

 

“There is only one more thing I have to ask you before I let you go. And that is to see your level of Token so I know whether or not you need further assistance.”

 

Kouyou reached into his pants pockets to grab the now familiar Goin, turning it serpent side up. Upon laying eyes on it, Meto seems to be even more surprised, gasping.

 

“Is There something more special than normal about these?”

 

Meto quickly types something before inspecting the coin himself.

 

“Only that aside from being rare, they are only given by demons or creatures of incredibly high status. Those even in first level class would struggle to get their hands on one. You must have a friend looking after you out there somewhere. I hope you are reunited.”

 

Well that didn't make any sense. Far as he knew none of his friends were anything but human, and Aoi was more like his Angel, leading him out of a dark time in his life. There was no one else he could think of.

 

“Um, thank you. Is there anything else i need to do?”

 

Meto gives him back the token and rummaged around in the cupboards before pulling out plain white sweats and a matching shirt.

 

“Just get changed into these, no doubt you are eager to get rid of those old clothes you died in. I'll turn around so you can change. You will have to wait for a shower though.”

 

That was true, his are still all ripped up and covered in blood. There was no way he was gonna go on front of the leader like this. Meto turns to his desk to type away at his laptop as Kouyou awkwardly shuffles out of his clothes to slip on the new ones. They're soft and feel cool on his skin.

 

“Ok I am done. What now? I don't want to keep these.”

 

With only a few more types, Meto takes his laptop into his arms and steps around him to go to the door.

 

“Okay, i will dispose of them for you. With the exam done, I did take you to the meeting room. His lordship will want to speak with you based on your level. If anyone can find out who gave it to you, it is him.”

 

Going outside they only go as far as the next door to their left and he stops.

 

“This is as far as I can go. Please, wait inside. He will be here shortly to talk with you and give you your instructions on what to do next.”

 

Kouyou watches him leave through doors at the very far end, and takes a moment to collect himself before slipping inside. This one is different. It has a far different color scheme. Red carpets and a solid gray set of walls but a small room, almost like an office. There is a large wooden desk, empty of little but a few papers and pens. Two chairs sir propped against it, a simple wood design with plush red cushions. He nervously takes a seat, his legs shaking. The only sound is a clock ticking on the wall.

 

This was hopefully the end of his little journey. He was getting tired, in desperate need of a shower and bed. Obviously he was being treated like an incredibly important person. It was so different from his old life when he was ignored. Hopefully now, he can find some semblance of peace. It was just too bad he had to die to find it. And leave everyone behind.

 

Hopefully though, Aoi would learn to get over him and move on. It has only been a day though, as far as he knows. He needs time to grieve.

 

As if on cue, the door handle jiggles, announcing the arrival of the Lord. He stays frozen, not moving to turn and look. The door opens and along with it a powerful and dominating energy sweeps inside.

 

Goosebumps prickle his skin and his breath comes in short bursts. This was it. This would be so important, so he hopes he doesn't screw it up.

 

The door closes, and heavy footsteps step carefully behind him. The person doesn't say much, and seems to be waiting. Kouyou swallows heavily, figuring he has little else to lose. His hands close together, and he squeezes his eyes shut to face the person, too scared to open them. His words come out in a jumble, rushed and forced together.

 

“Itsnicetomeetyoupleasetamecareofme.”

 

A few seconds pass in relative silence, making him panic. But then a sound breaks that silence, and his heart nearly explodes.

 

Soft, gentle laughing. Laughing that brought tears to his eyes and a sense of familiarity. Kouyou _knows_ that sound. He knows it so well. There was no way… it can't be.

 

He is close to passing out when a voice speaks, a voice he never thought he would ever hear again in his life.

 

“Are you not glad to see me? After all this time?”

 

_Fuck. Fuckfuck. There was no way. No fucking way. Why is this happening to him?_

 

Unable to handle it, Kouyou snaps his eyes open, and all breath leaves his chest.

 

“No. It can't... How..?”

 

Sharp eyes, beautiful raven hair cut to a strong neck, beautiful pink lips and pale alabaster smooth skin. All of it the same, yet different. Beautiful ram like horns sit nestled in his hair and his eyes glow a bright almost neon blue. But it was really him. He was here.

 

“Surprised? I'm sorry. But I missed you, so much. I really did.”

 

His legs are shaking, and it doesn't take long until he is losing his balance and falling back against the desk. Arms are quick to hold him close, pressing him into a strong chest covered by a layer of soft fabric. All hell in his body breaks loose.

 

_Aoi!_

 

Tears and wails shake his body, his face finding his favorite spot on his neck, inhaling that same familiar smell.

 

“it's you, it's really really you. I never… I n… never thought I… thought I would never see you again… how is this happening?”

 

Why is he here? How? Was Aoi this person all along? Who is he really? Who was the Aoi he thought he knew but clearly doesn't?

 

Aoi pressed closer if possible, his own breath unstable and heavy with emotion. Both are a mess, but together. Finally.

 

“I'm sorry baby doll, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I didn't mean for you to die because of me. I… I didn't want you to find out who I was so quickly. This is my fault. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, you're okay baby. You're okay.”

 

Kouyou continues to wail into Aoi's arms, exhausted but still full of unbridled joy at being with him again. Words he hadn't dared to utter before now came to him so naturally.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much, please don't leave me alone... Please...”

 

Soft kisses, sweet and loving, are peppered over his face. Lips, nose, cheeks, eyes. Everywhere there is skin, he can feel warmth spreading over him like a blanket.

 

He squeezes tighter, his body slowly shutting down from exhaustion.

 

“I won't, I won't baby doll, not ever again. I'm here, it's okay. You're safe. You're home now, with me. Sleep now, I promise you I'll be there when you get up. I love you baby doll.”

 

Kouyou whined loudly, but couldn't fight off the tiredness. He desperately wants to ask so many questions but finds that he can't. Not right now, not when he is this hysterical.

 

Aoi kissed his lips fully, after what felt like an eternity, the feeling nearly making him cry. He is soon scooped up into Aoi's arms, his body weighing next to nothing.

 

“I missed you,” he whispers, tracing his fingers over Aoi's eyes. His lover only smiles at him and pecked the tips of his fingers. “I thought… I-I thought…”

 

He doesn't get a chance to say much else, but Aoi seems to understand more than enough.

 

“It's okay. I understand. It's scary, being in an unfamiliar place. But I'll help you. For now, just relax. I've got you.”

 

Kouyou knows more than anything that Aoi is right. He trusts him. With everything. Even dangling in his hold like this is nothing but a safety net.

 

“O-okay. I trust you.”

 

Aoi is more than happy to cuddle him closer, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

 

“Just sleep baby doll. I promise. You're safe now. I love you, so much.”

 

Eyelids drooping closed, it's no surprise that he does indeed doze off.

 

///////////////////

 

He isn't sure when. But some time later he does indeed wake up somewhere else. Somewhere… warmer. And darker.

 

A bed. Obviously, considering he was covered in a plush and cool comforter the color of lilac flowers. The air around him felt so hot, like someone left a heater on high. Such heat forces him to burrow himself into the cold blankets. Sweat was already accumulated on his forehead, making him feel sticky.

 

Groaning he rolls over and tries to open his eyes. The room is dark but the small presence of light comes from a window by his side, covered in a blackout curtain. This room feels… small. Smaller than what he would have expected a castle to have. Wouldn't it be way bigger than this?

 

Even in the sweltering heat he pushed off his covers to get up and explore. This room felt very empty. Roughly the size of a standard apartment maybe. Only the bed and a single dresser occupy the room. A light blue tile was underfoot, warm from the heat. All four walls and the ceiling are painted a soft white. A single door kept him inside with light filtering in from the bottom. Maybe Aoi was out there.

 

All in all it felt cozy but still too hot. He had to go outside.

 

His legs feel wobbly from sleep, but he managed to leave the room. Outside is a small hallway with two other doors and an angled hallway at the end with a drop. This looks to be the second floor then. So not an apartment but a house.

 

“Hello?”

 

He cautiously pads down the hallway, still feeling the heat on his neck. It's still eerily quiet up here, but approaching the drop he sees a curved carpeted stairwell, and from it he can hear the faint echoes of voices, speaking in soft tones. He cant make it out and decides to go down.

 

At the bottom he can now hear the voices, his heart leaping in his chest as he recognizes Aoi's. But the other one isn't as familiar.

 

“I'm just saying,” the unfamiliar voice says, quiet but rushed. “I don't think it's a good idea.”

 

Could they be talking about him?

 

“I don't really care if you think it's a good idea. Have you forgotten who is in charge here? I spent two weeks looking for him, I'm not about to let some old rules that might I remind you, I drew up myself, get in the way of that.”

 

Ah. They had to be. Only Aoi was able to say such things with confidence. But still, he feels mortified that he was so blatantly being spoken about like this. Was he seen as some threat by this stranger?

 

“I’m just saying. You made these rules for a reason.”

 

His footsteps slowly come to the bottom of the steps where he stops. Immediately he is hit by much colder air, a stark contrast to upstairs. It’s a wide open place with plain white walls and black floors smooth to the touch. A kitchen is to his right, open with a Granite Island counter. A living area is to the left with a few couches the color of clouds situated in front of a huge plasma screen.  Much bigger than an apartment. And with the giant floor to ceiling windows covered in curtains make it All feel much bigger.

 

Two people stand there, one being Aoi and the other was… the stranger from the Citadel?

 

Their eyes meet and he sees nothing but indifference. Aoi swiveled around quickly, his face anxious but relieved to see him. Kouyou stumbles forward and Aoi eagerly hugs him close. His familiar smell invades his nose, making him momentarily forget who was here with them.

 

“Hey baby doll, I’m so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

 

He smiles, nuzzling closer. Blame him for being clingy but dying and almost losing his love seemed to be a viable excuse.

 

“Okay. But it was too hot and I had to find somewhere cooler.”

 

The stranger clears his throat and excuses himself before leaving through an all black wood door at the end of the space.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m so used to all The heat here but you aren’t… I’ll have to fix it. But first, I just wanna spend time with you. I hope Genki didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Genki huh. That must have been that guy from before.

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t hear all of what he said.”

 

Aoi smiled and pets his hair. Such a gesture made butterflies hatch in his stomach.

 

“Do you need anything? You can ask me anything.”

 

And Kouyou was of course more than happy to oblige. But he just needed to know one thing right now.

 

“Where is this place? The citadel?”

 

Aoi hums and wraps an arm around him, nosing at the top of his head.

 

“No. We’re somewhere else, but the Citadel is very close by. Come, I’ll show you.”

 

Taking his hand is natural as ever, and being led to the windows makes his curiosity pique even more. The curtains are pulled apart to let light flood the whole room and his breath leaves his body in a wonder filled gasp.

 

“Woah… it's beautiful.”

 

The entire city can be seen laid out before them, high up in a giant towering structure that just barely rivaled even the citadel itself. Which could be seen only but a block away, towering into the air and taking up the skyline. The buildings were all a mix of different architectural structures from different parts of the world. Modern skyscrapers and humble two story shops intermingle to create the city. From up here he can see what looks suspiciously like a Japanese style castle.

 

“This is my own private penthouse. I come here when the stress of running the Citadel is too much and I need to be alone.”

 

Kouyou is more than happy to know that he hadn't imagined finding Aoi again. But he still wanted to know some things. How was he able to find him? How long was he gone? Did his friends miss him?

 

However only one thing seems to come out of his mouth.

 

“How?”

 

But thankfully, their communication skills seemed to have improved very much, because Aoi,  dear sweet Aoi, understands once more without many words. Their hands and fingers tangle together silently and he sighs deeply. Then he is being pushed down on the couch to sit. Their hands stay entwined, keeping him calm.

 

“This city, it's people, everything, this is my home. But… every so often I feel, suffocated. I need to get out, explore the world. When we met, I was already on the human world for three years.” A little bit of a smile shows on his face before Aoi kisses his cheek. His heart starts to go crazy, as it does when they're close. “I'm so glad we did. For so long I have been alone with nobody to love. Aside from my family, you're all I have who isn't eager to see me fall or hand over my power. That is if you're willing to stay with me even after finding out who I am.”

 

A painful squeeze in his chest makes him nearly choke. He was so lonely. His answer to such a question seemed obvious.

 

“Aoi…. Of course I will. I love you, and I'll always be with you now. You know that I will never turn my back on you. Right?”

 

To show his seriousness he brings Aoi closer to kiss his nose and then his lips, trying his best to pour out his heart. The raven let's out a shaky breath and laughs weakly.

 

“You really are something else, baby doll. Wanting to be with me even after knowing who I am. You're sure that my being the ruler of the literal underworld doesn't make you nervous?”

 

Kouyou exhales, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I never said I wasn't. It does. And I am a little wary, but just know that I trust you to take care of me.”

 

Aoi becomes silent, but squeezes his hands tight. It isn't much, but being here is enough to make him feel at ease. For once, finally, everything feels perfect. Dr was just one thing he wanted to still know though.

 

“Aoi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How long have I been dead now? It only feels like a day has passed, but I can't be sure.”

 

His lover laughs again, this time nervously.

 

“Ah well… you see… you have been dead for… two weeks now. A soul takes a long journey through the underworld before they end up here.”

 

“Eh?? Two weeks?!”

 

His voice raises high in alarm and he nearly topples off the couch. But Aoi is there to keep him from doing just that.

 

“But it's okay! You were given a proper burial and everything! I made sure of that!”

 

His initial surprise seems to wear off, and he feels more at ease.

 

“And my friends? What of them?”

 

Oh how he missed them dearly. Just thinking about them made his heart hurt.

 

“Um… there is one other thing I need to mention.”

 

Before he can continue, there is a knock at the door, and it makes him immediately suspicious. What is he talking about? They didn't die too, did they? Aoi gives him a look that says ‘don't worry’ before eating up to get the door. He watched nervously, eyes narrowed.

 

“Aoi? What's going on?”

 

But the raven seems to lack the words to say, but he only pulls the door open to show what he means. Once again it feels like his entire world comes to a stop.

 

Two familiar faces stand there before him, familiar but different. Breathing feels near impossible and he is unable to stop himself from silently bursting into tears. Giant drops roll down his face, forcing him to hiccup uncontrollably.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't say this before. But i didn't know how else to say this without sounding like a lunatic. So i figured… it would be best for me to show you instead.”

 

There, standing just feet away, are his two best friends. Now with different clothes, bright yellow eyes and matching horns.

 

“You…. I… what's happening..?”

 

Takanori now had curly blonde hair to his cheeks and wore a deep purple velvet suit. Akira wore a similarly matching suit, only in black, and had a mask of leather covering most of his face except his mouth and eyes. Both were far different than the friends he knew.

 

“Kouyou… we found you! We finally found you..!”

 

A heady breath leaves his lungs in a compressed hug he found himself suddenly being squished in. Sobs tumble from his mouth in harsh gasps of breath as more alligator tears roll down his cheeks. His heart was near to bursting from his chest.

 

Unintelligible words are all he can manage in between his cries, eyes blurry with tears and drool rubbing down his mouth. Takanori wailed too, his words a jumbled mess of his name and apologies. Akira was not as vocally distressed, but still cried giant tears.

 

“How? How did… how did you get here..? You didn't die did you? You didn't…”

 

No, there was no way they could have died. Not at all, not so soon after him. They would not do that. Would they? His fears however are quelled. Soon Takanori’s hands were cupping his red and splotchy cheeks, holding his face close.

 

“No, Kouyou, we haven't. Do not think of such things. Believe me when I say we searched for so long to find you. I am just so sad that we had to meet again this way, in this place after your death. We're still your best friends, but we are not who you thought us to be.”

 

Kouyou, still desperate to know everything, sniffles and wipes His eyes.

 

“What… Do you mean? Are you not Takanori and Akira? The ones I've known since we were all teenagers?”

 

Both share a look, and Akira clicks His tongue before putting an arm around him.

 

“Well, we are but… you see, it's more complicated than that. Come on, you should sit on the couch instead of on your knees.”

 

Ah, that was true. The tiles biting into his knees wasn’t so good and it was cold.

 

“Okay.” His friends help him up before wiping his tears. “Now can you please tell me why my two best friends are in front of me? And why they're currently the spitting image of my boyfriend?”

 

In general terms of course, like the eyes and such. They were different every way else. They both exchange glances, unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully, Aoi seems to sense the hesitancy and steps in. He stops on his knees in front of Kouyou to take his hands.

 

“Baby doll… promise me that you will not be too upset or weirded out? Okay?”

 

Well that didn't work out for making him not worry. In fact he found himself worrying even more. It must have shown on his face because Aoi was pressing at his eyebrows. Takanori also tries to assure him with pats to his hair, a tactic used when… well, back when he was alive.

 

“Kou it's okay. We'll talk you through this, I promise.”

 

With little reason to distrust them he finally agrees.

 

“I'm all right. I trust you.”

 

/////////////////////

 

The stories he had been told before were true. Aoi was indeed the heir to a large fortune but not on Earth alone. He was the heir to the throne as well, to rule over all of The underworld like his father before him and those before. Such was his lineage should he choose to accept it.

 

His mother was but a normal human, married to the highest ranking demon in the Underworld after they fell in love in the human world. That was during a strange period in time. A time when demons freely roamed the earth, completely undetected by humans.

 

They had Aoi almost two millennia ago, making him young for a demon. His mother had to be turned demonic first, as human demon hybrids were considered rare, still mortal, and too fragile to rule over hell. They did exist, but in small numbers. If they survived their birth that is.

 

But Aoi had strong genes from his full demon father, ensuring his success. His mother stayed to raise him briefly in the human world as he reached his human age of twenty seven before he grew into his demonic nature. By that time, his father had ruled for almost three whole millennia.

 

Since then, all those years ago, he has been raised and primed to one day rule over hell.

 

That day came a millennia after his demon powers came into full force, and his father had stepped down to finally give him the throne. Now, he was the ruler of all the Underworld and the people that lived in it.

 

One day he would need to marry, and maybe produce an heir. If needed though, Aoi had never seen the point considering they were immortal beings. Perhaps it was tradition or the need to keep themselves alive, but he sort of understood why demons still made little demon babies.

 

But he wasn't at all interested. He liked his freedom, he had many demons under his rule that did his job for him so well. King and Lord of The underworld was but a fancy name for someone who barely did any of the work. But still, he did his best to not seem too lazy or like a total pushover. There were countless people in his palace and neighboring towns that might try to usurp him.

 

And so far he had been doing a good job of keeping that from happening. Everything was going along incredibly well. He only had to be in the human world for a good two years. Years spent studying humans for himself. They were too fascinating not to.

 

So now, after meeting Kouyou, Aoi had a reason to keep that defense up and establish his kingdom permanently.

 

As for his best friends… they were a different story.

 

Both were indeed a part of his life for a long time. As he knew them to be. But there was a part of their story that was different.

 

Instead of being humans, they were demons on Earth in disguise. Both were established members of the demonic hierarchy, but liked world hopping occasionally. Takanori was a human anthropology specialist whereas Akira was a highly dangerous soldier, trained to protect him. Both were tasked with spending a few years in the human world to study how they evolved their society. Humans were fascinating to study, especially younger ones who were more impressionable as time went on.

 

Neither of them know Aoi personally, nor have they ever seen his face. But they still lived under his rule, and therefore follow all of his rules. Little was known to them as outside demons, only that he was older than both of them by many years and was ruler long before their existence.

 

They were both already around five hundred years old and dating for another hundred when meeting Kouyou in a small Kanagawa high school. For some reason, they thought it would be fun to observe human adolescents in a world different then their own. Neither knew how much of a bond they would form until they all went to college just a few years later.

 

Which unfortunately might have been the lead up to his death. Hellhound tend to follow demonic essence, a trail left by demons’ immense internal energy. Whoever the hellhound belongs to, needed to be found and questioned. Such an event was very much unprecedented, and would be excused only by true loss of control over the beast, or sadder even would be the death of said owner.

 

Hopefully such things could be solved.

 

///////////////////

 

After the lengthy explanation, Kouyou felt as though his brain was ready to explode with such information. So all this time, his best friends were demons, and we're only on Earth to observe humans… they did a hell of a job keeping it a secret. All this time they looked and seemed like humans to him.

 

“Do all demons have hellhounds? How do they exist at all?”

 

The question is not the most important one, but since it related very directly to his demise on Earth, he needed to know at least this much.

 

“No,” his lover answered quietly. “Hellhounds are a formidable creature tameable only by the most skilled and powerful of demons. If one chooses to accommodate one, he or she would have to look forward to years and years of training. And even then a sense of wildness is always retained in these creatures. No one knows how hellhounds are created for sure, only that they follow death and suffering like magnets. I don't known how one managed to find you, but I have people working on it right now.”

 

That was probably the best kind of explanation that he could get for right now. If even Aoi himself didn't know… then there was little he could do.

 

“So it could all be a freak accident? I didn't have to die?”

 

His friends nod, solemn expressions etched into their faces. Disappointment makes his face twist into a frown. So it wasn't some strangely coincidental twist of fate. The fact that he could have still been alive right now is all the more upsetting.

 

“But baby it's okay,” Aoi tries to soothe him, taking his hands carefully. “I'll make sure to take care of it. To take care of you. And so will they.”

 

His eyes are different, that blazing yellow already a familiar sight. However, he saw something that made his heart squeeze. That same spark of sincerity that he always saw before. There was no reason for him to be so distraught. Everyone he has ever cared for was right here. In front of him.

 

“We will! We really will! That's why we came back!”

 

Kouyou could feel himself starting to cry, hot tears running down his cheeks. Immediately his friends and lover are there to soothe and coo at him. Soft fingers press under his eyes and cup his cheeks under all the praising words and comforting touches.

 

“Don’t cry baby!”

 

“It’s okay! We’re here now!”

 

“We’ll take care of you from now on. Please trust us from now on.”

 

“We love you.”

 

Maybe it was okay then. That he was here and not alive. He was sure now that this had to be heaven, because he was no longer alone. He had everything he would ever need, right here in front of him.

 

“I love you guys too.”

 

Yeah, being alive sure was overrated.

////////////////////////

 

Days pass. Those days turn into weeks, and soon a whole two months seem to go by like nothing. But in that time so many things are revealed to him. 

 

His killer hellhound was found and caught by a few undercover demons in Tokyo. As it turned out, the beast was indeed a rogue, long since crazy after his owner, a demon living in one of the apartments in the human world, disappeared for two whole months. The beast, unable to sustain itself in the apartment, went crazy with hunger and broke out to fully go rogue. The demon as found four months after his arrival here, killed by demon hunters and left to rot away at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Osaka. The Hellhound was swiftly and indefinitely reaped for it's soul to be reborn. 

 

Aoi's parent's are still alive. The story about his father dying was a made up one to hide his demonic heritage from humans, as was the mansion they first got together in. It was indeed one of his many homes, but it was rarely visited until recently. Those photos are all real too, just doctored in certain ways to seem old. Both parents currently reside in a far away villa located somewhere inbetween the city and the edges of the giant forest that borders the river leading to the ocean. 

 

Kouyou learned more details of his passing and the effects it had on his school and the city. It was ruled as a wild animal attack, being blamed on a giant dog that got loose and managed to get into the school to cover up that it was hellhounds. Apparently Aoi's agents were good at fabricating deaths to fit into the human norms of society. His whole school was abuzz with alarm and set up new security measures. For a good week they were in fear of the dog being spotted, but when news of a body being found in the landfill outside the city belonging to a giant doberman pinscher spread around they were able to grieve properly. The dog that apparently committed such a gruesome murder, even with some of Kouyou's DNA in it's teeth, was in fact just a cadaver from an already long dead dog but raised and tampered with to give to humans for closure. A life for a life. 

  
With closure now healing his scarred soul, he can finally be on the road to recovery. Weight lifts from his shoulders, and for once, he feels like nothing would ever make him happy if it meant leaving this place. This was home. This was his old story finally coming to a close and a new one just beginning.

 

////////////////////////

  


**_TWO YEARS LATER_ **

 

“F-fuck, t-too tight Aoi!”

 

Kouyou gasps harshly, back pressing into the sheets.

 

“Sorry baby. Can you lift your legs a little higher for me?”

 

Muscles strain, forcing his body tighter. Fingers suddenly brush his ass, making him whine.

 

“Wait wait, don’t press there! I’m sensitive!”

 

Sweat drips to the bed covers in little droplets, staining the fabric. A breathless wheeze leaves his chest as Aoi forced him down against the bed even harder.

 

“Again I apologize, but we have to finish or we will be late. I am the only one who can fix you up.”

 

Leather slips against his legs smoothly, surely to leave an imprint later.

 

“Ow, fuck. Too tight! Too tight!”

 

Finally the last bit of leather is attached to his body and he is let go. Everything feels… so tight. Too tight.

 

“There, I’m done. Now come on, we’ll be late.”

 

Kouyou sighs and stands up, his skin feeling way too constrained. Was all this leather really necessary? The mirror hanging above his dresser nearby shows him what Aoi has managed to squeeze him into and it takes everything in him not to scream. A full leather outfit with one side of the pants cut into to expose his left thigh in all its smooth milky glory, so tight he could almost see the outline of his own dick through them. What a weirdo Aoi was anyway... It was like he had a weird fetish for his legs or something.

 

His top is little more than a soft cashmere sweater with one sleeve lower to leave his shoulder exposed. Aoi did give him a fancy black jacket though, hiding somewhat the small hickies on his collar bone. What gave them both the trouble though was the long knee high boots that Aoi practically forced him into as they had no zippers. What kind of boots had no zippers?!

 

“Really? This thing?”

 

His lover and fiance just leans against the door of their bedroom, smirking. Kouyou wants to either smack it off his face or kiss it off. Damn it, leather made him horny at the worst times.

 

“You look gorgeous baby. I have surely outdone myself this time. Well, I have to go first. I can always peel it off you later.”

 

Another sigh but Kouyou listens anyway, feeling just as nervous as Aoi probably did.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you down there. I need my last finishing touches anyway.”

 

Aoi hums and meets him for a hug, squeezing him tight and nuzzling his now longer black hair hanging over one side of his neck, blonde peeking through the undercut in downy like spirals.

 

“I know you’re nervous baby. But we have waited so long for this day, and it’s finally here. This is gonna be easy peasy, we’ve been practicing for a year now. I am sure everything is memorized in your head now. Right?”

 

Kouyou laughed and nods, easily reciting the words effectively drilled into his skull by Yutaka and his husband Shou.

 

“ _Omnium Rerum Principia Parva Sunt_. The beginnings of all things are small. Yes I remember.”

 

Pleased, Aoi smiled and kissed him ever so briefly before going back to the door, throwing him a flying kiss. Always so cheesy, he was.

 

“I’ll see you later, and wear your glossy polish this time!”

 

With Aoi gone, Kouyou takes the well deserved time for a mental breakdown, unable to breathe in his tight get up and also from incredibly wound up nerves. Of course falling dramatically onto the bed behind him was the only way. Now he felt light headed.

 

Gods, how did his life ever end up like this? Ready to be married of all things to the Lord of the Underworld? Granted, he had to die to end up here, but still. It sure beat hi old life back on Earth. No more estranged parents, hateful classmates, prejudiced society. Best of all, no school.

 

So why was he so damn nervous? Perhaps the concept of being married was still setting in, despite the engagement lasting nearly a year. Maybe it was knowing what waited for him at the end of the day. Aoi, as he has always been, only they would be a married couple. Husbands, spouses, co-rulers of all the Underworld. No big deal, right? Sure. Easy Peasy. This was the longest relationship he has had in years, but it all still felt so new to him.

 

Except again, and he didn’t know why, but hateful people still existed here. There was a large number of hopeful suitors waiting for Aoi when he got back, and word of him already having a lover… did not go over well. At least not with the higher ups of society. There were both men and women planning on taking the throne and being the second most powerful entity in the entire underworld. But Aoi had promptly hosted an engagement party to announce their bond together, leaving them all behind and crushing their hopes.

 

The regular citizens with no hope of even so much as glimpsing into Aoi’s personal life were elated to know that the spot of co-ruler was now filled. A spot long empty since the previous rules a.k.a Aoi’s parents. But hiding Kouyou for that first half a year to avoid any mishaps or incidents was the hardest part, and with it, the dangers unknown for a human in a demon infested world were abound. Now that it was over, Aoi would gladly have the head of anyone who would speak ill of his betrothed, intentional or not.

 

So with that out of the way, there came another obstacle. One that Kouyou was not at all shy of admitting.

 

With their marriage came many responsibilities, some that may take years to accomplish of see through. As part of the Royal couple, he would be expected to sit in on meetings, have audiences with the court, entertain guests and indulge the wishes of the public. Unlike his fiance, the role of peacemaking falls to him and him alone. Any citizen that wanted something for their community or their families would have to go through him. Aoi being single meant that job was held by Yutaka previously, as the Personal overseer of city life. But now it was his, and it scared him.

 

Hopefully it would all work out. Surely Aoi would give him only the best of advice from now on.

 

Now all he had to do was go down the elevator and across the street to the Citadel, where the preparations were being held at the moment. Yutaka and Genki, Aoi’s other right hand man, were currently waiting for him to finish up his outfit. Kouyou is about to head out, but once more catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A strange burst of confidence is bubbling in his chest, making him admire his long legs and full plump lips covered in shiny black gloss. Even in death he was still beautiful.

 

A black glass vial sits atop the dresser. With adept fingers he runs his fingers through the glittery see through substance inside before running them across the two antler like horns coming out the top of his head, smirking as a beautiful shine covers their already elegant dark grey surface. Miniscule bits of glitter can be seen across their surface, giving them a lovely sparkle.

 

“Damn. Looks like I still got it..”

 

//////////////////////////

 

The wedding seems to pass by in a blur, though he is sure that it was longer than seven hours in all reality. But most of what he can remember the most of is the ceremony itself. He remembers walking down the Citadel Temple steps with a dark gray veil over his smoky purple covered eyes and flowers in his horns. He remembers walking past rows of guests and being given to Aoi by Yutaka. And the fluttering happiness in his chest as he realizes that yes, this is happening. He is marrying the love of his life and they have all of forever to be together. An idea that would have made him scoff had he still been alive. And wow, what an amazing wedding indeed.

 

Said demon slash fiance was dressed so impeccably. An all black military style outfit donned his body, the satin overcoat so long it went over his thighs. Gold buttons embroider the sides, giving him a regal look to his already amazing style. Simple yet expensive Leather pants cover his legs and end in steel toe half inch high boots. Black liner frames his eyes, matching the Horns in a spiral nestled perfectly in his hair.

 

Aside from that, and reciting their vows as practiced and even the blood bonding, everything else felt rushed. Surely the cameras stationed around the room to livestream for lower class citizens would capture what he missed though.

 

Moving from the temple to the ballroom was another solid memory for him as well.

 

The ballroom was huge, easily towering over fifty feet high with solid gold pillars reaching up white granite walls to the huge crystal glass dome. Evening light pours through the flawless surface, illuminating the myriad of flowers and chandeliers hanging from the pillars. Said flowers also crawl down the sides of these structures, resting in elaborate silver flowerpots the size of a small car. Candles shaped like stars and planet hang seemingly suspended in the air, floating and drifting in an invisible current through the room in and endless loop. Kind of like jellyfish in an aquarium.

 

There was dancing, alcohol, lots of food, and so many people. People of all types, not just demons. Spirit beings, gnomes, fauns, dryads, dwarves and even vampires. From the tiniest sprite up to the largest tree spriggan, they were all here. Lesser and more inherently problematic creatures such as ghouls, goblins, and selkies however, were unable to attend. Those element bound like water, air, and fire creatures were unable to come either. Mermaids, sylphs, fire nymphs, et cetera et cetera. But Earth creatures were able to more than anything else.

 

Sometime in the middle, he remembers seeing Koichi, his now long time friend from when they both appeared here two years ago. And he was dancing with one of Aoi’s right hand men. Genki, if he remembered correctly. They seemed to be flirting with one another, sharing shy smiles and gentle touches.

 

He also remembers one other thing. A woman, tall and mysterious, lurking on the edges of the room. But her presence was not a malicious one. Merely one of curiosity and intrigue. A beautiful dusty lavender gown fitted her slender body, showing off but also hiding her seemingly sexual confidence. But she never danced or ate or drank, nor talked to anyone interested in talking to her. Her face was pale but beautiful, matching the blood red lips and eerie ice blue eyes that watched his every move with increasing secrets. Every once in a while a knowing smirk would grace her lips, but it would disappear not long after. She merely observed. From a distance.

 

Sometime towards the end of the party, she vanished. Kouyou never saw her again. It leaves him a sort of… melancholic feeling. And he doesn’t know why.

 

But Aoi didn’t seem too perplexed. As a being unable to get drunk easily, he was too focused on making everyone feel happy and comfortable whilst also avoiding his previous hopeful suitors. He was unfortunately forced to invite them and their families, as severing bonds with them in any way would surely make him some enemies. Not that he can’t handle it, but it was them he was worried about. Not being on good terms with the King himself would not look good at all.

 

But he won’t let himself worry about that. For now, it was good to just enjoy what he had going on right now.

 

Vaguely he remembered seeing Takanori and Akira as well. But it all started blurring after the millionth or so wedding gift and the alcohol in his system was making everything blurry. But he does remember feeling Aoi’s hand in his and the insistent tugging on his arm towards the exit. A familiar elevator greets him but all that is forgotten as he feels kisses on his lips and hands on his hips. Words of love and endearment as well as sexually charged whispers are enough to burn out the alcohol in his system, making way for intense lust and desire.

 

With heavy lidded eyes, he fixes a stare onto Aoi. Onto his husband.

 

Husband… Wow. He really had a husband now. This isn’t a dream.

 

He hears Aoi laugh against his lips, and realizes that he said that out loud.

 

“You’re right, love, I am your husband now. So you better get used to me calling you my Queen. But we can deal with all that in the morning. Right now, I just need you. So much.”

 

A lust filled whimper spills past his lips as teeth bite marks into his neck the entire ride up to their private floor. The very top of the already huge citadel. Hands reach down into his pants to palm his steadily growing hardness, forcing his own to tangle in silky black locks and pull on smooth horns.

 

The sound of beeping and then being thrown over a shoulder register somewhat. But staring up at his husband while on his back is crystal clear. As are the next words that leave his mouth.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

As his clothes are being pulled off and he can finally breathe, he hears similar words being said back to him. But he can barely hear them as he can only moan as his lover takes him finally, consumating their marriage and eternity together. It’s only later when he’s perched delicately atop his lover’s hips and whimpering for release that he hears them again.

 

Finally he finds what he has needed all along.

 

“ _Amor Omnia Vincit_.”

 

_Love conquers all._

  
  
  


 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this! I would love to hear anything you guys have to say! 
> 
> <3 
> 
> For Aoi's look: think his DOGMA era look
> 
> For Uruha: think his SPOOKY BOX 2 era look for when he was alive, and think his DECADE: DOCUMENTARY look for his afterlife 
> 
> Uruha's horns: https://unixtitan.net/images/transparent-antlers-deer-4.png
> 
> Aoi's horns: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQaiSffLsPNPkpIlvlR6usQrm-3UIFcGnPoR5jlI4U5_3abYK7u


End file.
